Deep Waters
by Sarah Zimmer
Summary: It's like H2O, except there are five girls instead of three. Ryou transforms Ichigo and four others into mermaids with supernatural powers, and must defeat a trio of mutated human sharks.
1. Chapter 1

"Ehhhh? What should I make? The girls are going to be here in less than an hour." Ichigo said, deciding what to bake for snacks. "Duh!" she said thumping her head. "I can just order some pizza for us! And for snacks, I can get out the chips and candy from the store. And I can bake some brownies. That should do it."

Ichigo had the house to herself that night. Her dad was on a business trip, ans her mom was over at a class reunion for a couple days. She was getting ready for a sleepover with her mew friends, and was thinking over what she still needed to get done.

She put on her shoes, and walked out the front door then locked it. The convenience store was only a block away from her house, and once she got in, she went straight to the candy setion.

"Let's see…Oh! I'll get some Whoppers, Mini reeses cups, m n m's, mike and ike's, and…Gummy bears and mochi!" Ichigo drooled over.

She then went to the other side, and picked up some Ranch and Nacho Doritos, and some Ramune. After she got everything, she went up to the cash register and paid for her stuff, then went home.

Soon after, all the girls were over. First Pudding arrived. "Hey Ichio-onee-can! Pudding's going to have so much fun tonight!" Then Mint. "Hi there. I hope you have some good tea in your house." Then Zakuro. "It's a good thing today I'm free." Mint then rushed up past Ichigo to cling to Zakuro's arm. "Oneesama!" she cried. Then lastly, Lettuce. "Hello Ichigo-san. Glad I could come."

Ten minutes later, the pizza arrived. "I'll get it." Mint offered. She opened the door, and saw a cute guy with short brown hair and green eyes with a pizza in hand.

"Hi there." He said. Mint just looked at him with a bored stare and plainly said, "Hi." She gave him the money and he gave her the pizza, after he wrote something on the back of the receipt. She looked at it and it had a phone number on the back of it. She looked up. "What's this for?"

He said with a gleaming smile, "To call me sometime sugar."

"No thanks. I don't date cheesy guys." She said slamming the door in his face, every one of the others trying to not laugh.

They then started eating the pizza and junk food. "Dibs on the gummy bears!" Pudding dived in. "I get the reeses!" Ichigo said. "I guess I'll have some mochi." Lettuce said. "M n M's are mine!" Zakuro called. "I'll have the Whoppers." Mint said.

After watching Friday the 13th, they all started talking. Then they heard a noise by the window. They all looked that way, but saw nothing. "Did you guys hear anything?" Ichigo asked, a little shaky.

"I did!" Pudding jumped up in the air. "We should go check it out and nab whoever it is! I'm ready for em!"

"If there is something out there, we should probably go see what it is. There isn't supposed to be windy tonight." Zakuro concluded.

"Right. Let's go guys." Mint said, following her idol.

They all rushed to the side of the house, where they only saw in front of them was a tree and a medium sized bush.

Pudding rustled through the bush like crazy, as if she was trying to find all of her brothers and sister at once. She then held up her hands. "I don't feel anything but leaves and branches Ichigo-onee-chan."

Zakuro then put her palm on the tree. "Well then, I guess there's only one other place to check if they didn't get away." She backed up and then gave a hard kick to the tree, which then started to shake. "Whoa!" Someone fell hard on their stomach. When he lifted up his face, Ichigo was the angriest, and most red-faced of them all. "Kisshu! What the heck are you doing here you moron!?"

After rubbing his chin, he got up in Ichigo personal space, and gave her his wide smirk, and started petting her head. "I just wanted to check up on my Ichigo. Now what's so bad about that, honey?"

"Peeping tom! Stalker!" she started throwing punches, but to no avail did she maske contact. "I got him!" Pudding then made an aim to land on top of his shoulders, but he swiftly missed her a couple seconds before.

Lettuce caught a glimpse of something in his right hand. "Hey, what's that? In your hand?" she asked curiously.

He held it up after he got behind Ichigo to use as a shield. "Oh this? It's a camera." He said waving it back and forth in his ahnd.

"You were taking pictures of us!" Ichigo said trying to get free from his arm around her waist.

He then leaned onto the back of her head, his breath could be felt on her neck. "No. Just some snapshots of you. I zoomed in just to get yours in. No one else's." He then gave a light kiss to the back of her neck.

She turned bright red from the touch of his lips. She then gave her arm a swing backwards towards his head. He backed off just in time. She then made a swing for the camera. "Give me that!" she said still trying to catch it. He only smiled. "No way. Once I get these developed, I'm putting these up on my wall by my bed."

"You perverted stalker idiot! I said fork it over!" Ichigo demanded, still trying as hard as she could.

"No." was all he said.

Then suddenly it was swiped from him. He turned around to see Zakuro holding it in a tight grip. She dropped it, and gave one stomp crushing it.

He only smiled. "It's a really good thing I brought a backup." He told her bringing out the other one.

"Why you-" Ichigo was interrupted with a quick peck to the lips. He then waved as he ran down the street, "See ya at school honey!"

"JERK!" she yelled.

"Who was that weirdo? Your boyfriend?" Mint inquired.

She turned around, and said convinvingly, "Absolutely not! He's just some guy who's been in my class since fourth grade. He's nothing but a total creep!"

"Don't worry Ichigo-onee-chan! One day soon, you'll clock him!" Pudding encouraged boastfully.

Ichigo nodded her head exhausted. "I hope you're right about that."

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

Monday came. Sunday wnt by too fast. She was dreading going back to school, especially having to see Kisshu yet again, him annoying her to death.

She was in the park, on her way, when Kisshu got in front of her, him hiding behind a pole.

"Hey there Snookums!" Long time no see!" he said with a big smile plastered on his face.

Ichigo jumped back. "You just saw me the two days ago! And what are you doing here anyway?"

He looked playfully hurt. "Yeah, but that feels like an eternity. And, I'm obviously walking to school with you."

"Like I'd wanna be seen with yo-" He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his arms, them staring eye to eye.

"Just admit it already. You find me atteactive, no matter how much you deny it. So stop playing hard to get already, and be mine." He said very close to her face.

She pushed him away. "Yeah, like that'll happen. I'll never go for a guy like you! Not in a million years!"

He raised a brow, hands behind his back. "We'll see about that."

She clenched her teeth. 'No way. I mean what I say. He's just so annoying!' she thought.

She heard a loud bell ring. The school bell. "Oh no! We're late! Aw man, I seriously don't want to get my ear chewed off by some teacher!" she complained.

"Don't worry. If anyone tries to chew your ear, the only one I'll allow to do that is me." He said running right beside her.

"NO WAY! In your dreams!"


	2. Chapter 2:New Identities

"Keiichiro, have we found the ones who were chosen for this project?" Ryou Shirogane asked.

"Yes we have. And according to this, they're all teenage girls, and all live close to this area." He responded.

"That's good. And do we have enough power to generate?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. We're all set to put this plan into action." Keiichiro said, eyes still glued to computer, fingers tapping on keyboard like crazy.

"All right. Let's do it now." Ryou put his head back, and a hand over his eyes. "I just can't believe the leader is someone with her kind of attention span and attitude." He mumbled regretfully.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXX XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXX

After both Ichigo's and Kisshu's detention was over, they both got out of the school as quick as possible, and started walking home.

"Stop following me! It's annoying." Ichigo said, rather she not put up with him any longer for today.

"Sorry, but this is the only way I know to get home. And after all, I live in the same neighborhood, my dear." He pointed out, much to her displeasure of him tagging along.

"Well, learn some other route to get to your house. I'm sick of you always bugging me." She said rather hotly. Her pace quickened, with him right on her tail, keeping up with her speed.

Kisshu still kept a smile on his face, although inside he couldn't help but feel hurt.

"The day you say yes to going out with me is when I start giving you space, and stop hounding you." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well, try and catch this-" She turned around ready to puch his face, when he caught her hand. She was no match for his fast reflexes.

He released her hand and she pulled it back. "I'm stronger and faster than you think, honey." He said, scuffing his feet.

She sighed, going back to walking to her place, same as Kisshu. "Why the heck don't you go after a girl who's interested in you?" she asked seriously.

"Because I only want you. I think you're something special." She blushed at that. "You're cute, you're feisty, you're fun to poke at," her eyebrow twitched at that, "and I just plain like being around you. How is that a crime?" He asked smirk still on his face, arms over his head behind his back.

"It's not if you just-" Suddenly when they were passing by an dock by the sea, the waves started getting bigger with each wave crashing against the wooden poles. Storm clouds started coming their way. Thunder sounded, and Ichigo was scared to pieces. She covered her head in fear when Kisshu grabbed her arm and took her under a tree. "We should wait until this weird storm passes by." He instructed, looking at his precious Ichigo, looking a tiny bit worried at her frightened state.

Surprised, she went towards Kisshu and made his arms wrap around her, making her feel a little better. He started rubbing her back. "It's alright kitten. I'll protect you from this storm."

Then a ray headed straight for Ichigo from UNDER the water. She saw it and pushed Kisshu out of the way, so he wouldn't get hit when it struck.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" she yelled in pain dropping to the floor unconscious. He ran to her fallen side. "Ichigo! Ichigo, wake up! Please!" he cried shaking her, but no response. He then leaned his head towards her chest to check her heartbeat. Th-thump. Th-thump.

'Good, it's still going.' He thought rest assured. He picked her up and started walking to the nearest hospital to tend to her.

She stirred in his arms.

"You'll be alright Ichigo. You just have to be. I need you in my life." He said quietly with hope.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx xXXXXX

"Is she going to be all right?" asked Miwa.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She's just unconscious for awhile due to the sudden shock." The doctor reassured her

"Are there any bruises on her at all?" then asked Moe.

"Luckily no. She should be just fine. Now I'm truly sorry ladies, but you must go, and come back some other time. Visiting hours are over." He told them pushing them out the door.

Kisshu used Ichigo's cell to call her two friends from school. They rushed here as fast as possible after knowing that their dear friend was hurt. Kisshu was allowed to stay, because no one else was at her house, so no one else could take her home.

Right now, he was in the room where Ichigo was, and he was seated right beside her holding her hand.

"Please wake up Ichigo, I'm begging you." He pleaded under his breath.

He then leaned down to gently kiss her forehead. Soehow, she felt that, and her eyes started to open. It took a few seconds for her vision to become clear, but what she saw so far was Kisshu's neck.

He then backed away from her and he looked into her surprised awoken eyes.

"Ichigo! Thank goodness!" He said pulling her inot a bear hug.

"K-Kisshu, I …..can't…breathe…."she tried saying.

He let her go. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see that you're alright." He said too happy for words.

Later on, Ichigo was checked out of the hospital that night after they ran a few tests, like what's today's date, what's her name, who was Kisshu, stuff like that.

K-Kisshu, put me down! I can walk." She said, red staining her nose and cheeks. He decided that she was still far too hazy and carried her starting from the entrance of the hospital to near their neighborhood.

"Not gonna happen. I'm being careful. After all, you did just get out of the hospital." He said sternly.

She crossed her arms and looked away, embarrassed.

Once to her house, Kisshu set her down in front of her door. "Maybe I should stay over just in case." He said not being playful at all, all seriousness.

She shook her head. "No. Really Kisshu, I'm fine. Thank you for looking after me. I'll see you tomorrow." She closed the door and went to the kitchen needing a drink of water.

Once to the sink with a glass in hand, she turned on the faucet, and it suddenly splashed all over her shirt, some on her arms. She gasped, backing away after turning it off, and not knowing ti before it happened, she was on the ground, flat on her back, looking at her new mermaid tail.

'What the heck…' she thought.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXX XXXxxxxxx

It was late at night. Mint woke up and went towards the bathroom. When she finished and went to the sink to wash her hands, she ended up looking at her brand new blue tail as well, a little later then when it happened to Ichigo.

'What the heck…..' she thought.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXX XXxxxxxxxx

Lettuce was aty the docks with no one else there, her feet dangling off a dock, she was reading a book. Then something hit her in the back of her head. "oops! Sorry lady!" a kid yelled.

She fell in the water, and saw that she could swim, with a flipper she never thought she wuld have. It was green.  
She went under the dock and grabbed one of the poles, keeping her tail out of sight just in case the kid came to look at her.

'What just happened….' She thought.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxX XXXXXXXxxxxx

Pudding and Zakuro were both in their own bathtubs when theirs happened. Pudding with an orange tail, Zakuro with a purple.

'What the heck….' They thought.


	3. Chapter 3: THe Awakening

Ring

Ring

Ring.

Ring

Ring

Ring.

Ichigo grabbed the phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hello, you've won a contest, and your prize will be presented to you at the park by me, Ryou Shirogane. Please come right away." He hung up.

Ichigo stood right there before jumping up and down. "Yes! Finally I won a contest. This is my first!" she cheered. Then she stopped. 'Wait, what contest did I win anyway?' she thought. 'I've entered so many, and the guy didn't even bother to say the name of which contest.'

xxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXx xxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX

When Ichigo got to the park, she saw Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, and Zakuro all there.

"Hey guys!" she called. They all turned around surprised to hear her voice. "Whatcha all doing here?"

"We were called about winning some contest. Apparently, we all won something." Lettuce answered her.

"Yeah, some guy named Ryou or whatever suddenly called my house, and told me to come rush over here." Mint said. She sighed. "And I was right in the middle of enjoying my afternoon tea. I didn't appreciate being interrupted like that."

"This is too weird. I can't believe we were all called here to the same place. Do you think we all won the same contest? I mean what gives?" Zakuro questioned, arms crossed over her chest.

They all nodded their head in agreement.

Suddnely, a figure appeared behind them. "Good you're all here."

They turned around startled, not wven hearing the persons' footsteps come towards them.

He guided them to the café. "Come inside. I have something to show you all." He said, his hand leading them inside and down the basement.

"Why are you taking us down here?" Ichigo wondered.

"All will be explained once in view of the computer monitor." He said walking behind them.

"But-"

"Hello ladies. So glad you all came as asked." Keiichiro said when they were all in the same room.

"Ok, what's going on here, buster?" Pudding interrogating Ryou.

He backed away from Pudding's closeness. "Last night or sometime yesterday, did something happen to any of you after you came in contact with water?"

They all froze in shock. 'How did he know? Is he behind this somehow?' they all thought.

"From the looks on your faces, I can say that something did. I'm guessing your feet were suddenly gone and what appeared in place was a mermaid's tail until you all dried off." Ryou said not beating around the bush, but straight to the point.

"Now hold on a sec, how did you know about that?" Mint said stepping forward, along with Ichigo. "Yeah, seriously. Did you do that to us?"

He raised up his hands. "Calm down and just listen." They did uneasily. "All of you have been infused with fish-like genes, along with gaining a special power. We did this, because undersea is in danger by three dangerous soldiers lead by an evil so-called god that they call Deep Blue." They all looked at him wide-eyed as if he just came out of a mental hospital. He noticed this and said in a serious tone, "What I'm saying is the truth. Why else would you all have trouble touching water ever since yesterday?" he retorted with the look they gave him.

They all stood silent not eing able to answer the question. Then Zakuro stepped forward. "Ok fine. But what made you two choose us to begin with?" she asked, not being too pleased with the situation they were forced unexpectedly in.

"We didn't choose you. Fate did." He answered. "And if they take over Japan's waters, they could destroy all of Japan., much less Tokyo."

He then looked at Ichigo. "You." She pointed at herself. "Me?" He replied, "Yeah. Point the palm of your hand at each of these five balloons in my hand." He ordered getting them.

"Uh, ok." Ichigo answered not too sure about this. She did as he said, and when she pointed her palm towards the floating objects, she felt intense heat coming out of her palm as the balloons started blowing up until they were all on the ground, piece by piece.

Ichigo took back her hand, and looked at it surprised by what just happened, everyone else staring at her with the same reaction.

"You have the power to heat any object or person you point at if you just put all of your concentration in your hand, and intensify the heat to your extent. You may even be able to create fire with it." He finished saying to her, her still looking out of it.

'Whoa, this could be a lot cooler than I thought. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.' Ichigo thought inside her head, a tiny smile on her face.

"Mint, your turn." He instructed her. "Point the palm of your hand at this plant." He put it on a table near him.

She shrugged her shoulders. When she pointed her palm, she all of a sudden felt kind of cold. The plant turned completely frozen. "Your power is turning anything into ice. The opposite of Ichigo's power." He said, looking at both of them.

They looked at each other as well. 'I always knew we had problems with each other.' Ichigo thought.

Next it was Lettuce's turn. Her task was to raise water from a glass.

Then Pudding. She turned the water into jelly.

Last but not least, Zakuro. "She touched a knife, and with enough concentration, she turned it into water.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm opening the café. You'll all be working here undercover, and coming early before it opens in order to practice and harnesss total control of your newfound abilities." Ryou said, with the girls all outside the café's door.

"Hey, wait, I-"

"See ya tomorrow bright and early." He said before shutting the door.

They all just stood there, and walked off complaining all the way. They then separated and Ichigo walked off to her home until she saw a certain green haired person she knew all too well in the aprk sitting on a bench staring at the sky.

"Kisshu!" she said surprised to see him there. She then tried to keep walking away. "Maybe if I just keep going, he won't notice me."

She then tripped over herself, and he heard the THUMP. He looked behind him 30 feet away to see it was Ichigo. "Ichigo, I see your as clumsy as ever." He said running over to her, offering a hand to help her up.

She looked up and saw him. She got up on her own, a scrape on her leg. "Thanks, but I can get up on my own." She said, not all too happy to hear him teasing her again, that big smile on his face yet again.

He then noticed her leg. He bent down and started running his tongue over the wound, her face starting to turn as red as a cherry, her voice lost, her eyes wide with embarrassment, and her m outh open as well.

"K-Kisshu, knock it off! Stop it! We're out in public, people are gonna stare!" she said frantically.

He then got up and said looking down at her, "That's a good thing. People will know that you and I are together!"

"Dummy! We are not!" she said defiantly hitting his chest over and over.

He wrapped his hands around hers and whispered in her ear, "You know you'll have to give me a chance at some point soon." He then traced his tongue halfway around her ear before she pushed him away, and looked at him, all the more beet red.

"Don't do that!" she told him. "That's clearly sexual harassment!"

He shook his finger. "Ah, ah, ah. It's simply someone who's showing his lover affection, my little strawberry."

She then turned around and stomped away. I'm going home! Don't follow me!"

""I'm glad you're alright." She then turned around. He smiled, a sad look in his eyes, "I really am."

xxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXX XXXxxxxXXXXX

Kisshu was in his bed tossing and turning, along with his breothers in their other rooms.

"Come to me. The water is calling." The mysterious haunting voice called to them.

They got up, looking like sleepwalkers, no idea what they're doing, and walked out the door, and soon they were at the docks.

They started growing fins, gills, and shark teeth as sharp as razors. They then dove in, and came to bow in front of a tall dark blue figure, sitting at his throne.

"Master." They all said.

He smiled a wicked grin. "Now is the time my young ones."


	4. Chapter 4: I had a good time?

'Ok, let's just think about this. Now that I grow a tail every time I go near a drip of water, that means I can't ever go swimming at a beach, or wash my hands or even take a sip of it if even a single drop lands on my lips and goes down the side of my mouth! I mean what the heck am I going to do if someone see-" her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into somebody too lost in her head to realize where she was going to begin with.

She and that person were on the ground rubbing their back. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." Ichigo looked up and saw that it was Kisshu, smirking at the sight of her.

"It's not a problem, my honey. As long as it's you, I am completely good with it. If it was someone else, well…" he trailed off, her knowing he would have probably jumped the poor person if it wasn't her.

He helped her up, even though she tried pulling her hand away.

"Thanks." She said.

"Anytime my dear." She twitched her eyebrow about to turn away when he grabbed her shoulder. "Where are you going?" he asked.

She turned her head. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I might be interested in going there too." He replied.

She sighed. "I'm just wandering around, trying to clear my head. Nowhere special."

"Mind if I join you?" She raised a brow. He then suggested, "Since you're not really going places, how bout we go catch a movie or something."

She shook her head. "I don't really think I'm in the mood for tha-" she was being dragged by her arm in the direction of the movie theater.

"Hey! Knock it off! I said no!" she said angrily, trying to free herself from his grip on her wrist.

"Don't be stubborn about this. It's just a movie. And anyway, it'll help take your mind off things. Whatever you're thinking of." He said coming through the door, up to the counter.

He whispered, "What looks good to you?"

"I don't know. That new movie ParaNorman I guess." She replied, still wishing he'd let her go.

"Two tickets to Para Norman." He told the cashier lady.

She pulled out the tickets. Then handed them over saying, "Here you go. Enjoy the movie."

"Thanks." They both said.

They then went to the candy counter. "What would you like?"

"Nothing." She said back.

"Liar. I know how much you like sugar. So choose something." He ordered her giving her the eye.

She sighed and then picked. She said to the candy counter guy, "One small popcorn and a medium pepsi, please."

"And I"ll have a medium Coca-Cola with Whoppers." Kisshu said.

"Aright, that'll be nine dollars and fifty six cents." He said handing them their food. Kisshu paid the guy and both headed straight for theater four.

xxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX

They came out actually having a normal non-violent, non-forceful conversation with each other.

"Wow, that movie was almost as good as Coraline. It was pretty good." Ichigo said, amazed at a person's imagination.

"I know. But I didn't see that Coraline movie. I thought it looked dumb." He said back to her, arm slung over shoulder.

She took his arm off her. "Whoa, wait a minute. You've never seen Coraline before. That should be a crime, especially for insulting it." She said shocked.

He laughed. "Why? Is it that really great a movie?"

She gave him a hard I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that look. "Definitely. I've watched maybe ten or twelve times. I love it that much."

He looked at her like she was out of her mind. "Sheesh. You must be crazy about it."

She shrugged. "I have the movie." She then mumbled, "Maybe you should give it a chance, and come over to watch it."

He DEFINITELY heard that. He then looked down at her, with a bright and wide smirk on his face. "Are you asking me out, honey?" he said excitedly, his face getting closer to hers.

She then pushed his face away. "No! It's just someone inviting a friend over for a while, that's all!" she explained, all flustered, not being able to look him straight in the eye.

He then grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. She was too shocked from the unexpected move, so she didn't have time to react before he pulled away, his face a few inches away from hers. "Honey, you know you want it to be a date. And yes, I will definitely come watch it with you. When?"

Yet again, her eye was twitching, not saying anything, because she didn't feel like putting up a fight. Ichigo sighed. "How does tomorrow Saturday sound?" she suggested.

His face beamed. "That's good for me. See you then hon." He called, moving away, waving his hand.

When he was out of sight, she slapped her head with one of her hands. 'What did I just get myself into?' she thought.


	5. Chapter 5:New base and finally a yes

Ichigo sighed. 'He better not push me today, or I'm not the only person who's gonna kick his sorry butt out of my house,' Ichigo decided in her head, thinking of her dad.

Ichigo was at her house along with her mom and dad. They just got home yesterday night. Right now, they were upstairs.

Ding-dong. The doorbell. She sighed again. "Here we go."

She went to the door and opened it. There she saw Kisshu leaning on his back to the side of the door, hands in pocket, posing like some cool guy. He smiled and said, "Hey there."

She cut her eyes at him. "Do you know how cheesy you look right now?"

He got out of his pose. "Well then, someone's a little snippy today."

"Aren't I always with you though?" she asked.

"Maybe. But I sometimes like it for some odd reason." He said back.

Out of the blue, Ichigo's dad appeared right behind her. "Ichigo! Why is he over here? I don't think I like this one bit." He started getting frantic.

Ichigo turned around to face him, spreading her arms out to protect Kisshu. "Dad, relax. We're just going to watch a movie in the living room. Nothing else." She comforted him.

He raised a brow in suspicion. "What kind of movie?"

She slumped her shoulders. "Are you serious dad? It's just Coraline. It's PG. Now just relax already. There's nothing going on."

He turned gaze towards Kisshu, walking away backwards. He pointed two fingers to his eyes then towards Kisshu's eyes. "I'll be watching you."

"Wow, your dad still hates my guts, even after all these years, huh." Kisshu said, pretending to be hurt.,

She turned back to him. "Don't flatter yourself. My dad hates all boys that just talk to me."

He smiled. "Other than despising me, your dad has good instinct."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said, playfully punching his arm.

Kisshu then went to the couch and sat down. Ichigo was popping in the dvd. Once she hit play, she sat down next to Kisshu, then the action began.

xxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX

When the movie was over, Ichigo looked over to Kisshu. "So?"

He looked at her. "Ok, fine. It was pretty decent." She looked pleased. "How people can come up with that kinds stuff is beyond me."

She went to pop out the movie. "Famous people like artists or producers say they usually need inspiration to get the ideas."

"They must see some pretty twisted things then." He said to her back.

"I guess." She said walking Kisshu to the door.

Before he went, he faced her once more. "Ichigo.?"

She raised a brow. "Yeah?"

"Since you were able to stomach watching a couple movies with me, would you consider going out with me and getting a bite to eat tomorrow?" he asked with hope.

She smiled. "Sure." He beamed. "Who knows, I might have fun."

"If you're with me, you definitely will." He said already on the sidewalk. "See you tomorrow night, my little strawberry." He called.

She turned as red as a cherry from that name. She closed the door and said, "Oh boy. I better not regret this."

xxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX XxxxxxxXXXX

"Hold on. You actually went to the movies with him. AND said okay to another date?" Mint said slamming her hand on the table. "Hello! I thought you said you hated him because he's a stalker and totally annoying! What's wrong with you? Did he hypnotize you or something?"

Ichigo and the girls were at the mall in their favorite hangout restaurant, The Space. Ichigo accidentally brought up Kisshu and her yesterday, and that's when the girls made her spill her guts about what happened.

"I know what I said, but after he dragged me into the theater with him, I expected a lot worse, but I actually had a pretty good time." Ichigo shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Weird thinfs can happen to peole. I didn't know I could actually have a good time with someone like him until I gave him a shot."

"Too bad it wasn't a shot to the head." Zakuro mumnled under her breath.

She looked over to Zakuro. "You guys, since it didn't kill me, I don't see what the problem is. Maybe he'd make a decent boyfriend." She said, trying to be positive.

Mint sighed, and cupped her face inot her hand. "You better be right, or you're going to regret it."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Ichigo looking a bit irritated by her friends "support."

xxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX xxxxXXXX

When they were just about to leave the mall, Lettuce's phone wnet off. "Hello?" she said in the phone. "Okay." Lettuce clamped her phone shut, and said, "Ryou wants us all to meet him at the second nearest island to Japan. Right now."

"What for?" Ichigo asked.

"He didn't say, but we just better get there, and see what it's about." Lettuce said making a break for it.

"Hey wait up!" the girls came rushing after her until they caught up with her side to side. She acted like she was practicing for a marathon.

xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxx XXXXXxxxxx

Once they all swam to their destination, they arose out of a pool inot a cave. Then out of one of the caves' entrances, came out Ryou and Keiichiro. "Glad you could make it girls. Ichigo, you should get out of the pool, dry yourself off, and do the others as well."

She lifted herself out and ran her hand across her body. Steam started coming out of her pores out of her tail, and she transformed back to normal. She did the same to the others. "Ow! Take it easy!" Mint cried.

After they were all dried of, Ichigo looked in the direction of Ryou and Keiichiro and started of by saying, "What's this all about?" she demanded to know.

"I just wanted you all to know that this will be your second base." Ryou said.

They looked confused. "What for?"

"It's just in case any of you ever need to come here in case you accidentally fall into the water when people are around. You obviously will need someplace to go to for awhile until the beach is clear to dry yourself off when no one is around." He explained. "Other than that, it'll be good for you to get some practice in to control your powers. More space and less damage to the café."

xxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX xxxxxXXXXX

"How's that weird shake of yours taste?" Kisshu asked accidentally flinging a fry at her face.

Ichigo lifted her face from the chocolate mocha strawberry shake. "It's good. But since your fry is in it, it gives it a salty kick." She said dipping her hand in and putting the fry on his nose.

"Hey! It was an accident! You did that on purpose!" He said throwing the fry into a nearby trash can. He saw that he made it. "Two points!" he shouted, making the v sign for victory. He then wiped off his face with a napkin.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "You're definitely one of the most energetic guys I've ever met., that's for sure."

"Good thing. Because what girl would wanna go out with a boring guy. There's no fun in that at all." He said after swallowing a bite of his burger.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said, taking the last sip of her shake. "That was good."

He raised a brow, and then got an mischievous grin on his face. "You know, that shake reminds me of us."

She looked at him as if her suddenly he sprouted two extra heads. "Why?" she asked getting suspicious, wondering if she's gonna like where this is going.

"Think about it. Your name means strawberry, and my favorite flavor is chocolate. With those two merged together, it means we're meant for each other." He whispered, leaning over the table, getting really close to her face.

Her face was getting so hot, she felt steam coming from her head. She pushed him away before he could kiss her. "You idiot! I got mocha, not chocolate!" she said, her brain in a haze, it was all she could think of saying.

"Really? That's all you have to fight back with." He said, playful smile still on his face.

"Shut up. You can really say the stupidest things at times, you know that?" she challenged.

He chuckled. "You get so easily embarrassed. It's really cute. That's why I like embarrassing whenever I get a chance."

She mumbled under her breath, "Jerk."

When they were both done with their meals, Kisshu walked Ichigo to her house, up to her porch. "So, did I do good?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, it was better than I expected it would be. Thanks for taking me out."

He walked a step closer. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, much to her surprise. "So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

She looked up at him, and hesitated before she nodded.

He smiled. "Good." He leaned in for a kiss, but then Ichigo's dad banged open the door. He released Ichigo from the shock.

"Dad!" Ichigo cired, her heart skipping a beat.

"You punk! What did I warn you about laying a hand on my daughter!" Ichigo's dad yelled.

"I'll see you at school Ichigo!" He said running home.

"Yeah, you better run!" Ichigo's dad shouted at him.

She shook her head. 'Why dad…'


	6. Chapter 6:Fire and Ice

"No way!" Miwa said. "Are you serious or are you just pulling our leg?"

Ichigo had her two best buds, Miwa and Moe, were walking to their high school, and she decided that she'd spring the news on them.

"No joke. Me and Kisshu are a thing now." Ichigo looked up to the sky. "I'm the one dating him, and I still can't believe I said yes. I mean, I always found him annoying ever since we first met."

Moe giggled, hand over her mouth. "That's true. Remember when in the sixth grade, he glued his hand to yours." Ichigo vividly recalled the memory, wishing her friend would drop the subject. "You weren't able to go to the bathroom for what seemed like hours to you. You looked like you were going to explode and flood the room if you didn't go anytime soon." Ichigo was seriously wanting to hide under a rock about now, or wishing she was near the docks, so she could jump in and get away from her two "loving" best friends.

They suddenly saw that they were embarrassing their dear strawberry friend and decided to lighten the mood for her. Miwa spoke up first. "But after he got done being stuck on you" (pun intended), Ichigo rolled her eyes, " when your dad came in to pick you up, he started chasing him around the room ready to pound him, and Kisshu was so scared, and the rest of us were dying of laughter. You too. I bet you were happy to get a good laugh out of it."

Ichigo gave a tiny smile. "Ah, memory lane. Sometimes I wish certain memories never existed in the first place." They continued chatting away until they were at the entrance of the building where Kisshu popped out in front of the girls. "What's up ladies?" He really startled them since they weren't even paying attention to anyone else.

They all jumped back in surprise, except for Ichigo who didn't get the chance. Kisshu grabbed onto her once he jumped out, leaving Miwa and Moe to gawk at the new couple.

"So did you tell them honey? About you and me?" He asked her, already knowing what they were talking about on the way here.

"Oh, she told us alright. Whatever you did Kisshu, you finally did something to win our stubborn redhead's heart. And that's hard to do." Moe said eyeing the flustered Ichigo, her glaring at Moe.

He nuzzled her. "Tell me about it. It took me six years. Way longer than I would have hoped." He then looked down at his beloved strawberry. "Nut it was worth it. Right Ichigo?"

She squirmed out of his grasp, and back side to side with her friends. "Yes. But that doesn't mean I don't want my personal space."

He waved his hand up and down. "Yes, yes. I know."

Although Moe and Miwa were enjoying this, the bell rang. They both grabbed Ichigo's hand and ran towards the school, Ichigo lagging behind.

"We're gonna be late. We gotta go!" they told her, Kisshu following close behind.

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kisshu had this friend, Dakamo, and he always messed with Ichigo just to make her mad.

After school, when Ichigo was walking home, close to the docks, Dakamo and another friend of his ambushed her and got her with two squirt guns.

"You idiots! What do you think you're doing?" she shouted at them, wet from head to toe.

They high fived. "Gotcha! You should see the look on your face!"

But she didn't have time to hear them. She ran to the docks, and dived in the water, swimming away to the island Ryou and Keiichiro told them about.

Dakamo and his follower were left dumbstruck. They looked at each other.

"Where the heck did she go?" Dakamo wondered.

His friend only shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. To get so upset over a little water, and then head straight for the docks. She's one weird chick."

Dakamo agreed. "Big time."

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXX

While gliding speedily through the vast blue underworld, she thought angrily, 'I swear, I'll get even with that creep.'

Once into the secret cave, she found she wasn't alone.

"Mint!" Ichigo said looking to her side.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, this is a base for us mermaids. So I came here to hang out." She looked at her blue tailed friend. "And what about you? What are you doing over here?"

"I came here to get some practice in, nothing special." Mint said holding her hand out. She pointed her palm at the water they were in, and suddenly it froze over.

"M-m-Mint! It's freezing! Don't do that while WE'RE in the water!" Ichigo scolded. Ichigo held out her palm and melted the ice.

Mint sighed and looked up. "Hey, check this out. I discovered something else I can do." Now that caught Ichigo's attention. 'She has another power?' she thought.

When Mint pointed her palm to the tiny volcan hole in the sky, snow started falling. Ichigo just looked amazed. She thought it was beautiful.

"Literally cool, huh?" Mint asked.

Ichigo only nodded her head, not catching on to Mint's pun.

Ichigo then looked at her hand. 'If Mint can create snow with her ice power, maybe I can make fire with mine.'

Mint looked at her friend who was still in thought. "Ichigo?"

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX X

"What can I practice on?" Ichigo asked herself pacing back and forth in her backyard.

Ichigo then went inside and started rummaging through desk drawers. She then held up paper. 'This should do for a start.'

Ichigo then ran as fast as she could to the café. When she barged through the doors, people surprised from the noise, she ran straight to the basement. There she saw Ryou on the computer. He turned around and saw Ichigo setting the paper down on a metal table.

"What are you doing?" he demanded to know.

She looked at him. "You said that we could practice controlling our powers at the café, and that's exactly what I'm doing."

He raised a brow. "Oh really?"

She backed up and pointed her palm straight at the notebook of paper. When she focused harder than usual, the notebook burst into flames, more than what she expected. It was too big for her to handle.

Ryou made a grab for the fire extinguisher next to the computer, and put the flames out. He then gave her a stern look.

"Are you trying to burn the place down! This café is our cover for what we really do. Don't be so reckless next time and harness your powers at the island!" He finished yelling.

She stood up. "Ok, ok. I just wanted to see if I could actually create fire. That's what practice is for! Not to mention you said it was ok to train down here." She pointed out.

Ryou put a hand to his head. "Just go. I don't need to have the customers runnig out of here, because of a pyro maniac."

She stomped up the stairs a vein pulsing out of her head. Once at the top, she saw someone come in: Kisshu.

He saw her and came over. "Ichigo, I didn't know you'd be here. If I had, I would of taken us out for a date."

She started twiddling her fingers. "Uh, well, actually, I wotk here. I was just about to go change into my uniform."

He stared awestruck. "Since when did you get a job here of all places?"

"Since the place opened." She answered.

Suddenly, Ryou came up behind her. "Ichigo, this is no time to be messing around. Get to work."

When Ryou left past Kisshu, Kisshu didn't look to pleased. "Ichigo."

She looked at him not sure what he was goig to say. "Yes?"

"Is he your boss?"

Uh-oh. She knew what he was thinking. She started waving her hands in front of her face to reassure him. "Yeah, but I hate him, and he doesn't like me that much either! A total boss-slave relationship." She said that last part with a dark aura around her.

He saw it and believed her right away. "I believe you! Just calm down."

She did. She went to the dressing room and came out in her uniform, Kisshu's mouth hanging open. She was blushing. "So may I show you to your seat?"

He could only nod his head. When he was seated, she asked, "What would you like to eat?"

He looked at the menu. "Uh….. chocolate cake and peach tea."

"Coming right up."

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXX 

As usal, Ichigo and the others were more than happy that work was over. All they wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. Ichigo was being walked home by Kisshu.

"You didn't have to stay until I was done with work you know." She said, sounding guilty.

"Trust me, it wasn't a problem. There was nothing else to do except homework. Like I'll do that willingly." He smiled at her. "I'd much rather be with the woman I love."

She blushed immensely at that.

'I'm really glad I gave Kisshu a chance. He's not as bad as I thought.'


	7. Chapter 7:The three sea stooges

It was night. Kisshu was in bed gripping his heart and sweating. His back was in pain. It felt like something was piercing from his s pine or through it.

While asleep, he was having a dream where a voice was calling him.

"Come to me. Heed my call. Come to me." The voice commanded.

With no will of their own, pai, Taruto, and Kisshu arose from their beds, sleepwalking, and once at the docks, dived right in, bowing their heads towards their ruler.

Deep Blue gave an evil grin. "My children, tomorrow you will strike from the waters towards Tokyo. Let no mortal stand in your way.'

"Yes, my master." They all said receiving the order.

xxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX xxxxx

Ichigo and Kisshu were walking to the park, his arm slung over her shoulder, her blushing at his closeness, but couldn't help but obviously be happy to spend time with. She just hoped she wouldn't be called to the café.

He looked down at her. "Something wrong?"

She looked up, surprised at the sound of his voice. "Yeah, why?"

He shrugged. "You just looked like you were thinking about something?"

"I'm just hoping I don't get called into work today, that's all." She said rolling her eyes.

He raised a brow. "That ryou guy wearing you out like a rag doll?"

She nodded her head. "Yep. Life couldn't be any better with him as my boss." She said in a sarcastic tone.

He smiled. "Well, right now, you're dating the hottest guy in Tokyo. So let's just enjoy the moments we have together. I sure do."

She rolled her eyes and tried to hold back a laugh. "The hottest guy in Tokyo, huh? Have you always thought that way about yourself?"

He ruffled her hair. "Yes I have. I mean, who wouldn't want to be with this." He said to her waving his arms up and down his body. He got a playful look on his face. "You should consider yourself lucky that I became interested in you."

She laughed. "Yeah ok. I'm sooooo lucky."

"I knew it from the start!" he responded with a teasing smile.

Suddenly, Ichigo's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Get down here now, Ichigo." Ryou demanded.

Her hand was crunching the phone. "No! it's my day off. Why should I?"

"Just do it! We need every one of you here now. It's important." He hung up.

She sighed. She turned towards Kisshu. He looked like he knew what she was going to say.

"Go on. We'll just have to meet up tonight if you're free." He suggested.

She smiled. "I will be. What time?"

"Eight sound good?"

"Fine with me. I'll see ya later." She yelled running off in the other direction.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX X

"Glad you could make it. Better late than never, I suppose." Ryou said to the physically exhausted Ichigo. She felt like she just ran to Osaka on foot without a break.

"Give me a break. Just tell me what you need us for already. More work?" she asked.

"Sort of. " He turned his back towards her and started walking away. Just follow me. The rest are waiting downstairs."

Once down there, Ichigo went to stand next to the rest of her teammates, and Ryou went next to Akasaka at the main computer.

"As I've told you all before, you were given these transformations and powers for a reason. Tonight, the one called Deep Blue and his three minions strike. So it'd be best for us to prepare." He told them all.

"That's right. We have no idea what they are all capable of doing, not to mention we have no clue what any of them even look like." Akasaka sided with Ryou.

Zakuro was the first to speak. "But where do we wait for them to attack?"

"By the ocean. "They have the ability to live underwater, like you girls do as of now. They could be a serious threat, so we need to keep them far away from injuring any innocent people. So let's move." Ryou said going to the door, followed by the five girls.

"right."

'Oh, I hope I make it in time to meet up with Kisshu.' Ichigo thought with anxiety. She just wanted this whole thing over with.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX X

While waiting at their posts, Ichigo and Mint were paired up. Mint noticed that on the way here, Ichigo was more fidgety and jumpy than usual.

"Do you have something in your shorts? You've been acting weird ever since we left the café." Mint told her.

She looked towards Mint's direction, still anxious. "I have to meet up with Kisshu tonight at eight. If this gets in the way of that, it's not like I'll be able to explain why I didn't show. He'll just think I stood him up!"

"Man, you must really like this guy if you're flipping out over that. I mean, you didn't even like him just awhile ago." Mint said, leaning on the railing.

"Surprisingly, he's not as bad as I thought. Guess I just overreacted and never really got to know him." Ichigo said back.

"If you say so. I just can't believe you'd want to go out with someone who used to stalk you and night. That usually doesn't happen."

"I know I know. But anyway-" She wanted to finish her sentence, but her mouth was hung open and eyes widened in shock when she looked out to the ocean.

There in plain sight, a giant tidal wave was coming their way. It must have been like twenty feet tall. And it was coming fast.

The girls all gathered in one spot.

"Holy cow! That wave's huge! Maybe I can turn it into jelly. How bout it?" Pudding turned towards Ryou waiting for an answer.

"Give it a shot. But you're really going to give it your all on this one!" he okayed.

"No problem!" Pudding put out her palm towards the raging wave, and put everything she had into it. Even so, it only had about as much effect as turning half of it into jelly.

"I'll try to freeze the rest!" Mint called, ready.

She did so and put as much effort out as Pudding had. It was really hard for both of them to hold their concentration.

"Well done, ladies."

Surprised to hear the unfamiliar voice, they looked towards the ocean, and saw three figures emerging from the water.

They all gasped. They had fangs as sharp as razors, shark fins on their backs, claws that could puncture a tractor, and very pale skin.

"You've passed round one, but are you gals ready for what's coming in round two?" Dren pushed them.


	8. Chapter 8: Why!

Dren raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face waiting for their response.

Ichigo pointed a finger at the smug shark creep. "Listen fish breath! Back off Tokyo while you still have the chance, before you get your butts kicked!"

He gave a low chuckle. He brought out a hand and pointed a finger back and forth between him and her indicating to bring it on. "Let's see what we have to deal with. I doubt you could handle us."

They all growled. Ichigo especially because of him provoking her. "Fine! Come on girls!"

They all dived in, transforming into their mermaid selves. Surprisingly, Lettuce gave the first attack. She extended her hand, and pointed her palm toward the water, making it rise into a water tentacle, extending toward Dren to take his leg, and drag him underwater.

Before he could react in time, the water tentacle grabed him by the ankle, and was pulled down.

Mint was about to freeze the tentacle when Dren just about broke free with the help of his comrades coming to his aide.

Once out, he taunted, "Is that all you've got? You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat us."

Aggravated, Ichigo turned towards Lettuce. "Lettuce, can you use your power to put me up in the air?"

Lettuce looked confused as to what she was planning. "I think so, but what are you going to do once up at their level?"

"Set at least one of them on fire I guess. If I do, they'll have to dive down into the water, and we can get them easier."

Lettuce nodded her head. "Alright."

She lifted Ichigo into the air with a whirlpool of water holding her up, and soon she was at the same height as the enemies.

Tart noticed her coming. He charged straight towards her. "Whatever you're planning, I'll stop it!"

Just when he was about to connect, Mint suddenly froze one of his legs. He started falling, losing control of his flight. "aaaahhhhh!" he shouted plummeting straight for the water.

With the other two distracted, Ichigo was able to make an aim for Dren's shirt, and it burst into flames. "What the heck!" he shouted. He went towards the water to prevent the fire from spreading anymore.

Taruto and him both dove headfirst. Pai went to help them out, only to be blocked by Mint. She had froze the mid section of Pai's body, with his arms at side, but was still in the air.

Ichigo was let go, and dove right next to her teammates, already preparing to attack the two underwater.

Dren didn't look happy that he was almost made into fried fish. With everyone underwater, he swam speediy for Ichigo grabbing her shoulders, and pushing her up against a wall above water. He then grabbed her neck, and started floating them both into the sky.

SHe started clawing at his hands to make him let go, but his grip was too tight to escape.

"You all have gotten really annoying. If this is all you have to defend your city, then you can consider it good as gone. Nothing more than a bunch of pathetic mortals who are being protected by someone who is the same as us three." Dren said, his grip tightening.

She was choking, and quickly running out of air. Not being able to give a retort, because of her oxygen supply being cut short.

With Pudding fighting Tart, and Lettuce fighting Pai way up in the air, they both had no way of helping their pink teammate who was being suffocated, and they hated knowing that, even though they're hands we're tied.

Zakuro was at Lettuce's side, but she knew Lettuce could handle her won. She went towards Ichigo and her captor. Coming up from behind, she grabbed Dren, and made him transparent as water releasing Ichigo.

With Pai dodging every one of Lettuce's attacks, even though the ice was beginning to crack from his struggle, it still would'nt be enough time before he got free. And Tart was still locked in place because of his frozen leg. He was doing his best to hold his ground against Pudding. They all knew they had to retreat.

Zakuro was keeping Dren in a headlock, with his claws digging deep into her skin. She couldn't take it anymore and had to let go of him.

"We're going back! We'll have to come up with some strategies." Pai commanded.

All three dived, and went to the deepest depths of the sea where no one, not even the mews, could follow under that much water pressure.

When their heads arose, Ichigo sighed. "We barely got through this one. I wonder what they have ni store for us next time we meet."


	9. Chapter 9:Transfer student Yasu

Ichigo was running as fast as she could to where she said she'd meet Kisshu without taking a breather. She was already twenty minutes late, and she was seriously worried that Kisshu stopped waiting for her. 'Please let him still be there. I need to give an excuse for me being so late! Please!'

Once front of the train station, she stopped to catch her breath, her body hanging onto her knees, being bent over. When she looked up to spot Kisshu, she didn't see him in her sight.

'Oh no…..' Ichigo sadly thought. 'I kept him waiting for too long. He probably hates me by now.'

She was about to cry when she heard an all too familiar voice that brought relief to her. "Ichigo!" someone called from behind her.

She turned around and saw that ti was Kisshu. He ran up to her and held her in his arms, under the soon to be dark sky. "I'm so sorry I was late. I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I'd never do that to you."

She was shocked and happy at the same time. She was surprised to hear that he was just as late as she was, and also glad she didn't keep him waiting.

She looked up at him when she was let go. She shook her head. "No. You didn't keep me waiting at all. I got here a minute before you did."

"Really? That's a relief!" he said smiling. Then he raised a brow. "Wait, you eman if I had been here at our decided time, I would have been waiting around for you?"

She put her hands on her hips. "That'd go double for me, you know. Why were you late anyway?"

"Well, why were you/' he shot back.

She decided to let it drop. "Let's just not talk about it anymore. Neither of us had to wait, and we're both here, so let's go out already." She said pulling his hand.

He smiled. "You're right. As long as we're together, it doesn't really matter." He planted a kiss on her and they were off.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Wherever they went, Ichigo sure looked like she had a great time. She was laughing, smiling, looping her arm through Kisshu's, having the time of her life.

He walked her up to her door. He then smiled and said with a little sadness in his voice, "Good night love."

She smiled back. "Night." They both leaned in for a kiss. It took all of Kisshu's willpower to break it and part with her. He hated not being able to spend every second with her, or at least have more time with her. But he knew better than to smother his beloved Ichigo. She was feisty, and gets annoyed very easily, especially if he decided to go back to stalking her or start smothering her, not giving her her personal space.

In Ichigo's house, her dad was fuming looking out the window, ready with a golf club in his hand, but was held back by his loving wife.

Ichigo rolled her eyes and headed upstairs. She got into her room, changed inot her pjs, and hit the sack, ready for a rested sleep with a smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX 

"Sooooo?" Moe asking Ichigo wanting details on yesterday.

Ichiog rolled her eyes. "You're too nosy." They were at the mall on Saturday after school, shopping at their favorite store. Miwa was in the changing room trying on a few dresses, and Ichigo was checking herself out in the mirror, deciding whether or not to buy the outfit. It was a pink top with a red denim knee length skirt with a buckle at the waist.

Moe was right beside her. "I'm not going to leave you alone until you spill your guts about last night. Tell me if anything happened between you two. Come on!" she said getting impatient and curious.

"I'm telling you we just went out for a bite to eat and took a moonlight walk." She told her friend.

Moe didn't buy all of it. She folded her arms, eyes cut, and big grin. "I doubt that's all you're telling me. I bet anything you guys made out sometime last night."

Now Ichigo was seriously as red as a tomato. Not just her face, but I think she thinks her whole body is turning bright red.

She turned to her blonde friend who was trying really hard not to laugh. She loved Ichigo, but she just couldn't resist embarrassing her as she gets easily embarrassed, and it's just too funny for words.

"Oh, you tihkn this is funny." Ichigo went over to a table piled with folded sweaters and flung one at Miwa's face. She pulled it off her face, and her bangs were messed up. "Hey!"

A few minutes after, they were thrown out of the store after they started having a clothes battle. Even Moe joined in after she got out. She first started trying to stop them, but after a skirt was shot at her face, she couldn't help but retaliate.

After out of the store, they started laughing. 'Oh boy. There is NO way I could live without these two at my side.'

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXX XXXXX

"Alright class, take out your science books and turn to page fifty-six where we will start talking about atoms." Ichigo's teacher said.

When class was over, Ichigo and Kisshu barely got through without falling asleep. Even though Ichigo is sixteen, and Kisshu is seventeen, the freshman and juniors class are joined together, so they're taught together.

When everyone was just about to get up from their desk, their teacher called their attention. "Class, before you all elave, I have something to announce. Please take your seats once more for today."

They all did as he instructed. Once all back in their seats, he started talking again. "It's just about time for the school festival to arrive."

Everyone started talking to one another, excited to hear this. "School festival. My favorite time of year." Kisshu said rolling his eyes.

Ichigo turned her head towards him. "You don't like it?"

He answered back, "It's not that exactly. It's just that everybody always ahs to make a big fuss over it. It drives me crazy when the hallways are more crowded than ever when you're trying to get through. All because they're all preparing for it. Not too mention it's way noisier than ever."

"So since it's just around the corner, two weeks to say at most, I would like volunteers to help set up." The teacher finished, a clipboard and pen out and ready. "Who would like to do booths?"

A few peoples' hands shot up. Then suddenly the door to the class opened. Standing there was a girl with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail with a yellow hair tie with a fake yellow flower attached to it, down past her back. She had dark green eyes, and was of course, wearing the school uniform. Her skin was a little aple, and she looked to be about a hundred and forty pounds. She was acceptingly skinny and pretty.

"I would like to do a booth please." She said to the teacher with a smile in a cool tone. She then saw Kisshu, and she smiled with a dreamy look in her eyes.

He penciled her down. "Alright, may I have your name?"

"It's Yasu Watanabe. I'm a transfer student from Hiroshima."

He nodded his head. "You may go pick a seat."

She started walking towards the desk that was right behind Kisshu's. He turned his head towards her. "Pleased to meet you. I hope we'll get to know each toher throughout the year." She gave a charming smile, and Ichigo didn't like how she was looking at him, Kisshu oblivious to what it was.

"Same here. And just to give you a heads up on you being new here, beware of the cafeteria's food. One bite, and you'll be wishing you never stepped foot in the school." He said with a big grin on his face.

She laughed. "I'll remember that." She put her hand on top of his. "Thank you for the warning. I'm guessing you just saved my stomach's life."

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya, his girlfriend." She said with a forced smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Yasu turned her ehad in Ichigo's direction. Her smiel was also forced. She was annoyed with being interrupted while she was flirting with Kisshu. "Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you too. I hope we'll all become good friends."

"Hey! You three back there! Pay attention!" the teacher snapped at them.

He went back to his clipboard and put down a couple of names. "Ichigo Momomiya and Kisshu Ikisatashi, since you two seem to be having fun talking back there, I'm guesing ti's about the festival, you two will help the decorating committee with the school and the gate entrance."

"WHAT?" they both said simultaneously. "I wasn't even planning to sign up!" they protested.

The teacher gave them a look. "If you two hadn't been talking so loudly back there, I wouldn't have even noticed you. You are to be here for the next two weeks every day after school to help set up. You will also give up your study hall."

Yasu raised her ahnd. "Um, could I help them out too?"

The teacher raised a brow while Kisshu and ichigo turned in their seats to look at her surprised.

"Are you sure? You are already doing a booth you said." The teacher questioned.

Yasu nodded her head. "yes. I can get mine done by coming to the school early in the morning before classes start and work alter after school than some other people."

He shrugged his shoulders. "If you're really up to it, then it would be really appreciated." He looked at Ichigo and Kisshu. "It looks like you two will have some extra help. You should be grateful."

Ichigo grumbled while Kisshu shrugged his shoulders. "As long as we get ti done faster, I'm fine with it I guess."

'Yeah, she'll be working on something OR someone. But ti won't be the decorations.' Ichigo sourly thought, jealous.


	10. Chapter 10:Ally or enemy?

Yasu looked straight at Ichigo, both of them at kneeling level working on the banner. Both of them were about to rise to hang it up above the school's entrance.

Ichigo was still fiddling with trying to get it at the right angle when yasu spoke up. "You do know that you ahng it by those thin strings that are attached, right?"

Ichigo looked from left to right until she spotted the thin strings at both sides of her side. She blushed and put one hand behind her head, causing a side of the banner to fall to the ground. Ichigo nervously laughed. "Sorry, I've never prepared for the festival before, so I'm pretty new at this."

Yasu rolled her eyes. "Trust me. I can easily tell."

Ichigo blinked in surprise. Yasu was sounding so cold towards her. As if Ichigo was just some little brat who didn't even know how to tie her own shoes.

Yasu then sighed. "Let's just get this up. Think you can manage on your side without falling off the ladder?"

Ichigo was beginning to get angry. "I'm pretty sure I can!"

They both started to climb the ladders. Yasu was already up there tying her ends. When Ichigo got to the second highest step, she started tying hers.

All of a sudden, she started losing her balance, and toppled backwards only to be caught by Kisshu, her green haired prince.

"Ichigo, are you alright?!" his voice sounding with worry.

Yasu sdown halfway down the ladder, and ran up to both of them, looking worried just as well (fake worried of course). "Oh my goodness, are you okay Ichigo?"

Ichigo shakily nodded her head. "I'm alright. Just a little shaken up." She then turned her head towards the ladder that had fallen over. "I don't know what happened though. I don't think I slipped on anything or went too far over. I wonder what made me fall."

Kisshu formed a big grin on his face. "Let's face it my dear. You aren't the most graceful person I've ever met."

Ichigo whipped her head around angrily. "Hey! I-"

He put a finger to her lips. "Don't be mad. Anything can happen you know. Accidents happen." He then looked down towards the drinks he had brought over for all three of them. He set Ichigo down. "I guess I better go get more drinks for us. You both wanted lemonade, right?"

Yasu clasped her hands at the side of her head, staring lovingly at Kisshu. "Yes! You are so nice to buy us drinks Kisshu!"

He looked towards her, a little weirded out at her exaggerated happiness towards him. He then gave another one of his trademark grins. "Ah, it's no problem. We're all working hard to get this stupid festival on its way."

He then headed back towards the vending machine with Yasu following him from behind. Ichigo was burning with rage and jealousy. She didn't like how the new girl kept making eyes at HER boyfriend.

She then turned her gaze once more towards the ladder. She saw something that shocked her, and sent chills down her spine. What she saw was one of the aldders' legs completely broken off, and when she got closer to inspect the broken of leg, she saw that ti was in pieces. She also saw ice surrounding the sides of each piece.

'What the heck?' She turned her head back towards Yasu and Kisshu, her holding his arm, much to him looking uncomfortable.

'There's no way…..Could she be a mermaid too?' Ichigo warily thought, her suspicions growing stronger towards her love rival.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXX X

"What? What do you mean she froze one of the legs?" Ryou asked shocked to hear the news.

"I mean, what if she's another mermaid. One of us. I thought you said that it was only us five right here." Ichigo told Ryou and Keiichiro explaining and reasoning with what happened earlier at school.

Keiichiro put a hand to his chin trying to think. "Perhaps when it all started, another got zapped with the same thing you girls did. It's quite a possibility if what you're saying is true."

"Either that, or the ladder was left in a freezer, and when it was taken out, it wasn't ready to hold anyone just yet." Ryou joked with a serious face.

She glared at him until he turned towards the computer. "Anyway, we'll trace the city and see if we can find her. You all go back upstairs and open the café. Customers are waiting outside." He dismissed them.

Ichigo turned her heel heading up with the rest and sighed thinking. 'If Yasu really is another one of us, this could be more trounle than I thought.'

Once upstairs, and the doors were opened, people started flooding in. The last to come in, who Ichigo went up to seat once the crowd cleared, was none other than…Yasu!

Yasu looked taken aback to see Ichigo working here. "Ichigo….you work here?"

Ichigo responded once she stopped feeling frozen in place. "Uh….yeah I do." Ichigo then hesitantly gestured for her to come in. "May I take you to your seat?"

Yasu slowly nodded, not looking to happy to see her AFTER school as well. Once seated, Ichigo got into waitress mode, forced cheerfulness and everything. "What would you like-"

"Hey Ichigo! Yasu."

They both looked at the door, and in it stood the man of their dreams: Kisshu! He walked over to them, looking happy to stop in and pay a visit to his beautiful Ichigo, especially in her maid outfit. "Any chance you could find me a sea- whoa!"

"You can sit with me Kisshu! This table does have two chairs!" yAsu said tugging no his arm to make him sit down, which he reluctantly did, Ichigo fuming with anger.

Kisshu saw this, and he tried to look as normal as possible. "I, uh, guess I'll sit here."

Trying to calm down, Ichigo recomposed herself. "What would you like to order?"

Once yasu put down the emnu, she said, "Peanut butter balls and green tea."

Kisshu then put his down and answered, "Strawberry shortcake," he said winknig at Ichigo, Ichigo smiling and cheeks blushing, "and herbal tea."

"Okay. Coming right up." She told them then walked away.

Pudding walked right up to her. "Hey, is that the girl you were talking about Ichigo-onee-chan?"

Ichigo nodded her head. "Unfortunately, yes."

Pudding still staring at the girl said, "She looks normal to me."

Ichigo gave a small alugh. "What do you and I look like then?"

"Good point. Well, I gotta go do some more performances, so keep an eye on her in case something funny happens with her around." Pudding was off on her ball serving customers.

'Oh, I'll make sure.' Ichigo thought determined, glaring daggers at Yasu.


	11. Chapter 11:Fun and Dangerous Games

Ichigo sighed. It's been a week, and it was only a week away till the school festival started up. Then Ichigo tried looking on the bright side. 'At least while at the festival, me and Kisshu could have fun together. Like a date!'

"Ichigo! Honey, wait up!" Kisshu called from behind.

She stopped dead in her tracks long enough for Kisshu to reach her. "We're practically done for today, and I have some time to kill. Wanna go to the beach?"

Ichigo opened her mouth waiting for him to finish so she could say yes, but nothing came out. She put a ahnd to her mouth. 'I really want to go, but I can't risk him finding out what I've turned into.'

She bowed her head apologetically. "I'm really sorry Kisshu, but I can't go. I've been afraid of water for as long as I can remember."

Kisshu looked amazed t hear her say that. He didn't expect that at all. "Can you tell me why? Did something happen?"

She looked up trying to find an excuse. "Um, there was this incident with me swimming once, and I nearly drowned. If It wasn't for some stranger pulling me out in time, I wouldn't be around right now." She hung her head. She hated having to lie to him, but else could she do? Tell him that she's some half fish with super powers supposedly having to protect Tokyo from mutated shark bait. Yeah, he'll so buy that.

He pulled her towards him, arms around her waist when she was close enough. "It's ok, Ichigo. We don't have to go to the beach if you don't want to. How about we go to the arcade, and after take a walk around the docks?"

Ichigo smiled and her eyes lit up a little. She loved video games, and was the reigning air hockey champion so far. No one she's faced has beaten her yet. "Sure, that sounds good. Hey, I bet I could beat you in air hockey if you're not too chicken to face me." She challenged him.

He raised a brow, fired up from playgul verbal assault. "Those are fighting words…You are so on! Prepare to be defeated by yours truly!"

"Bring it on!" Ichigo said, pumped. They started walking off, his arm slung around her shoulder, heading to the arcade. From behind the closest tree, Yasu came out of hiding to conveniently hear the conversation that went on between her and Kisshu. She gave a tiny evil smile. "You're afraid fo water, huh? Interesting….."

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXX XXXX

Ichigo shot the puck into the opponents goal. "Ha! Take that!" she said triumphantly.

Kisshu took out the pcuk and palced it on the table, a fire brimming in his eyes with anticipation and competitiveness. "One more game. First to seven wins!"

After the game, which Ichiog won of course, score seven to five, they went to play race car games, shooting games, and other fun things. They even got their pic taken with his tongue sticking out, looking crazy eyed and Ichigo crossing her eyes, with two fingers in her mouth making it wide and tongue out.

Once done at the arcade, they headed straight for the docks, Yasu following behind. Once at the bridge of the docks, Ichigo leaned on the big, thick wooden pole, gazing dreamily at the wide, open sea which beheld her sight.

Kisshu noticed this, confused. "I thought you were afraid of water, Ichigo?"

She looked his way. "I am, but every time I stare out at a beautiful scenery, I can't help but feel myself relax at the sight, and feel all of ym troubles wash away."

He smiled at her lovingly and surprised her by kissing her fully on the lips. When he broke it, he said, "No matter how beautiful a scenery is, it could never match YOUR beauty, honey."

Her cheeks and nose were tainting with red at his sweet words. All of a sudden, without warning, Ichigo was splashed from behind by a water tentacle, and was sent flying a few feet away into the water.

Kisshu hastily kneeled down and tried searching for Ichigo with his eyes. "Ichigo! Ichigo where are you?"

Her ehad popped up. "Ichigo…" he said relieved. He extended his ahnd towards her, but she backed away. "Kisshu, there's something you need to know….." Before she knew it, ten seconds were up, and there in front fo his eyes, she sprouted a tail. "I'm a mermaid…" she trailed off quietly, tears starting to form in her eyes, waiting for the scorn she was expecting to hear from his mouth.

All he could do was look at her speechless. He felt shocked, surprised, a little scared, and amazed at what he saw his Ichigo had become in front of him. "Ichigo…"

She couldn't handle the way he looked at her any longer. He wanted to say that he didn't care about this, but she didn't stick around long enough to hear him say that. She suddenly dived under water, and swam away as fast as she could, running or swimming as if her life depended on it.

"Ichigo!" he called, but to no avail did she stop.

Walking away, Yasu smiled to herself. "So she's one too. And now he knows." Her smile only widened. "Maybe now with her out of the way, I can have him all to myself." She looked at her hand. "All in a day's work. Very easy with TWO powers in my grasp."


	12. Chapter 12:Acceptance and Intolerable

Ichigo swam and swam. Once at the center of the island where the cave was, she popped her head out of the small, clear blue pool. She went over to the middle edge, and rested her head on her collapsed arms thinking how she'll be able to go back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxX XXXXXX

Kisshu was now in the water on a motorboat searching for the nearest place Ichigo could have gone. He needed to find her…..Tell her he couldn't care less about her being half fish. He wanted to say to her that she was his for as long as they live and he'll love her always, despite this….minor setback in her life.

As he went farther out, he spotted an island. Iwo Jima island. 'Please let her be there.' He started the boat back up, and headed straight for the nearby island.

Three minutes later, the boat halted to a stop. He got out, and started exploring in hopes of finding his beloved redhead. Once to the near center of the island, he spotted a hole. He went toward and peeked in. He couldn't see anything but sheer black. He decided to take a chance and slide down. 'She's a mermaid right now. Possibly, she could be in a palce with water for all I know. Only one way to find out.'

He landed with a thud on his butt, much to his dismay.

He heard a surprised girly yelp. When he looked up, he saw Ichigo. Her eyes were wide, and looked like she just wanted to drift off. "I…." she tried to say. "I need to go!"

She ducked under water, but was pulled back up to surface by the green haired boy's hand. He gripped her tightly, not hard enough to hurt her, but indicating that he didn't plan to let her leave him.

She tried getting free of his grip. "Let me go already! I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"Why not?" he asked with all seriousness. She looked up to see his face, not a hint of playfulness on it like his usual, fun loving self.

She found her voice again. "What do you mean why? Don't you find this too weird for words?"

He gave a little smile, and started rubbing his thumb across her hand which startled her a little. "I was and still am shocked that I didn't know this side of you, but that doesn't mean I plan to break it off between us. I've been working hard over the years to get you to go out with me, and I don't plan on letting those years go to waste."

She still looked ashamed of herself for being what she si. Her mind was telling her that this is all Ryou's fault to begin with. "B-but…are you honestly saying you want to spend the rest of your life with a freak?"

He got angry at that. "Ichigo Momomiya!" he said getting really close to her face, flat on his stomach. "Don't you start thinking like that! You are a beautiful angel that I have been blessed with, and I'll never think badly of you, just because of something like this!" He stroked her cheek. "After all, one of the reasons I started feeling this way for you is because I always knew you were different, and I like different. I like it a lot."

He let go of her and she pulled away. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can believe that…" she trailed off.

"Hey." He grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a light kiss. When tey parted, he said, "I can handle it."

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

It was the day before the festival. It had been at least six days since Kisshu found out about her other life. She couldn't help but be happy that he still accepted her for who she entirely is.

Once study hall was done, everybody packed up to go home. When Ichigo and Kisshu were walking together, Ichigo remembered something. "Ah! I left my book in my desk. I need it for the homework tonight." She waved to Kisshu, heading back to the school. "Don't wait up, okay! Go on home without me!"

Kisshu wanted to protest, but she was already in the school. He grumbled.

When Ichigo was in the classroom, she got her book, and went for the door, but when she tried to turn it, it wouldn't open. She kept jiggling it and jiggling it, but it still wouldn't budge. "Oh no….." she breathed. She then started pounding on the door. "Hello! Is somebody there? Help! I'm stuck!"

Walking down the hallway, away from the door, Yasu smiled. "Now it's my turn to have some alone time with Kisshu." She said holding a picnic basket.

Despite what Ichigo had said, he was waiting at the gate entrance for her. He was tapping his foot and forward and back against the wall he was leaning on.

"Hi!"

He looked over to see Yasu coming.

He raised an eyebrow. 'What in the world is she doing with a picnic basket? Did she stuff it in her locker for the whole day?' he wondered.

She stopped right in front of him. "Kisshu, I was supposed to go to the park with some new friends, but they suddenly had to cancel because one ahd family issues, and the other forgot she had a dentist appointment." She batted her eyelashes at him. "Would you like to go instead? Pleaseeeeee?"

He grabbed his collar and tried to make up an excuse. "Gee, that's really nice of you Yasu, but I'm waiting for Ichigo."

"Ichigo-chan!" Yasu smiled. "I ran past her in the hallway. She said that she had to stay after school for a bit to do a little bit more wrok with the decorations. She said she'll be out before it gets dark though. So how about it?"

KIsshu looked a little worried. "All she said was that she had to get her book from class. Not a word about staying after. Maybe I should go check on her."

He started to walk forward, but was stopped when she grabbed his shoulder. "It's really alright. Ichigo told me to tell you to not stay after. I offered to help as well, but she wouldn't listen. She said it wasn't that much, and she could do it on her own. So please?"

Kisshu wasn't so sure if he should go. Ichigo probably wouldn't like it. "I don't think I should. I mean, I don't think she would like me spending time with some other girl."

Yasu was ready for that. "I actually texted her earlier today in between classes if us three could go, and she replied back yes." She held up her phone for proof. "She also said she was sorry, but she didn't want the all the food I made to go to waste." She lifted up the lid of the basket. "I made mini pizzas, chocolate chip banana bread, strawberry cheesecake, and bought some Ramune for all three of us. You can't really say that doesn't sound good to you."

He started rubbing the back of his head, tempted to take up her offer. He then looked back towards the school. "Well…If Ichigo's cool with it, I guess it's okay."

She grabbed his and started walking to the park, Kisshu lagging behind. "Great. Then let's get moving."

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX XXxxxxxxx

Ichigo was now kicking the door. She stopped when she realized it was no use. "Aw, come on!" she said frustrated grabbing both sides of her head. "I gotta get out of here!" She grabbed the doorknob, then paused. It…felt cold for some reason. In fact, it felt as if it was frozen.

'No way….' She thought. She pointed her palm towards the knob, and it started heating up. After a few minutes to let it cool off, she grabbed, turned, and let it go quickly, just in case it was still way too hot.

"Finally!" she yelled relieved to be out. It was dark. She ahd to get home. She's gonna have a ahrd time explaining this to her parents, that's for sure.

She looked toward the bottom of the door, and saw tat there was a small puddle of water underneath.

'So I was right! The door was frozen!' she thought shocked and angry. 'So Yasu really is a mermaid. Just great! She probably sealed me in to make a move in Kisshu. Just Great!'

She went on home. She had a hard time getting to sleep that night, mainly because of her anger towards Yasu.


	13. Chapter 13:Sixth Teammate

"I still can't believe how much nerve she has!" Ichigo grumbled to herself as she was getting dressed for school. "I mean, come on! Just when me and Kisshu start going out, she comes into our lives' and starts flirting with him. Not to mention, she locked me in the class at night, AND she's actually one of us mermaids. ARGH!"

Her door was being knocked on. "Ichigo, honey, is everything all right? I kept hearing you being angry from the middle of the staircase." Ichigo's mom said concerned.

She recomposed herself, trying to sound like nothing was wrong. "Everything's okay mom. Just sick of putting up with so much homework, that's all!" Ichigo lied, trying to reassure her mom.

"Well, alright. Breakfast is ready. It's chocolate chip waffles with peanut butter and syrup, and orange juice." Ichigo's mom went downstairs.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at that. She was starting to drool, imagining the sight when she got downstairs. Once all ready, her phone rang, in the middle of breakfast. She took it to the family room, and answered it. "Hello?"

"It's Ryou. Come down to the café now. It's important." Shirogane said.

"I have to go to school Shirogane! What the heck could be so urgent so early in the morning?" she demanded to know.

"How about it being that girl Yasu I want to discuss with you and the others?" he questioned her, her suddenly becoming interested.

She sighed. "I'm on my way."

xxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX XX

"Glad you all came as soon as possible." Keiichiro greeted.

"So what's this all about? My ballet practice at the academy is my first period." Mint told him, impatiently.

"It's about the new student at Ichigo's school. We traced her, and Ichigo was right, she is one of us." He explained.

They all looked surprised, except Ichigo who already knew. That news sure woke them up.

"So what now? Do we call her in sometime, and tell her to join the team?" Pudding asked, as curious as a monkey could be.

"Considering she's in this just as much as the rest of you are, yes." He looked straight at Ichigo. "You'll be taking her here today after school."

She crossed her arms, irritated. "No way. She's evil. All she's done ever since she got here is try to kill me, and lock me in the school."

"Do it for the good of the team, Ichigo. We need as much power as we can get. Or do you want Tokyo to be no more, much less all of Japan itself." Ryou pointed out.

She still didn't look happy. "Fine, whatever." She started to walk upstairs. "It's not bad enough I have to see that boyfriend stealing witch at school, but now she's going to work with me. That's AWESOME!"

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXX XXXXX

Ichigo was running to school, with homeroom just about to start. Once past the entrance, she stopped dead center, in between the school and entrance when she heard a voice calling for her from the back.

"Ichigo! Wait up!"

She turned around and saw it was Kisshu. He stopped right in front of her, and leaned on his knees to try to catch his breath.

"There's no time for a breather. We have to get to class first, then you can start to relax." She pulled him along, and before they knew it, after what seemed to be a long, long day of school, it finally ended for the day.

Everyone had already left the classroom, except Ichigo, who was still trying to remember if she had everything. Once done brainstorming, she went to go to find Yasu, much to her displeasure in all sorts of ways. Then before she reached the doorway, it was slid open by Kisshu. He smirked once he caught sight of her.

"yo, honey." He said.

"Hey." She walked up to him and laced her arms around his neck. She then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, him being surprised at this. "I have to go find Yasu, but we definitely need to spend some together next week."

She tried getting away, but he put his own arms around her waist, looked down at her, and gave another smirk. "Don't you think a kisss should be longer than that honey?" he hinted getting closer to her face.

Her whole face started to blush. She pushed him away. "Kisshu! I really need to go. Shirogane wants me to bring Yasu over to the café right now. I have to go get her before she goes home."

He raised a brow. "Why does he specifically want her?"

She whispered in his ear, "Because it turns out she's a mermaid."

He gasped, then covered his mouth not wanting the people around to hear. "Seriously? You sure?"

Ichiog nodded her head. "Positive. Ryou and Keiichiro traced her on the main computer, and she was found having powers like ours."

He whistled. "That's big news. Well anyway, it's really too bad you couldn't go on the picnic with me and her yesterday."

She stopped walking, and turned around. "What are you talking about? What picnic?"

He looked at her strangely. "Yasu told me after school while you were inside getting your book, and doing some more decoration touch-ups that you sent her a text saying it was okay to take you, me and her on a picnic. But then when she came out of the school, she said you couldn't go, and told me that you told her to say to me that it was okay if I went with her."

Now Ichigo was beyond furious. "WHAT?! That lying little- ARGH! Who does she think she is? She never said anything about a picnic to me, and no text from her either! And I said I only went inot the school to get a book I forgot. That's it! I wasn't going to do more work on the decorations."

It's not as if he didn't believe her, but…."But Ichigo, she showed me her phone that said she got a text back from you. Isn't that proof?"

Now she was bewildered. 'There's no way.' She thought. She reached for her phone inside her pocket. When she opened it, she went to her old messages and there it was. The message from Yasu, and Ichigo's reply. 'I ddin't even reply though….'

She put her phone back in her pocket. "Today's been too dramatic. I'm going to get that creep and head to work. I'll see you later, Kisshu."

He waved bye. "Slright, but we're definitely meeting up tomorrow night. I'll take us to one of your favorite restaurants." He called to her.

She smiled at that. He wa so sweet to her. Always wanting to spend time together, same as her. She got moody again. But with work, and defending Tokyo from the three shark stooges, and school, and…..Yasu! She threw her ehad back wanting to just sit back and relax with him, but knew she couldn't at the moment.

'Right now, I need to make sure that she doesn't dig her claws into Kisshu, or she'll pay.' She thought darkly.

There she spotted Yasu at a vending machine in the hallway. Ichigo fastly walked up to her. "Hi."

Yasu turned around to see it was her rival in love. She narrowed her eyes and gave a cold smirk. "Oh, it's you." Ichigo was beginning to have her eye twitch like crazy at her rude attitude. "What do you want? I'd like to go home."

Ichigo cleared her throat. "My boss Ryou said that there's a job opening at the café, and he was wondering if you'd like yo work there."

She raised a borw, and then yawned. "Tell him thanks for the offer, but I'm not looking for work right now."

Ichigo got in front of her again when she turned away. "What if I said that the job pays more than minimum wage, not to mention the tips you'd make for serving each table."

Yasu started to look slightly more interested. "Well, I am a broke." She looked thoughtful. Then she broke into a smile. "Considering Kisshu goes there to hang out sometimes, I guess it would benefit me."

Ichigo did everything she could to restrain herself from attacking her. She forced a smile and said through clenched teeth, "Great. Then we need to go there right now. He needs to see you immediately."

Yasu hrugged her shoulders. "Fine. "Let's just go."

xxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXX XXXX

It was Yasu's turn to look bewildered. "What? How did you know?"

I'm the one that turned you all into mermaids and gave you the powers." Ryou said gesturing to the rest of the girls. "We use this café as an undercover for what you six are needed for: to defend Tokyo from being destroyed by Deep Blue and his three minions from the sea."

She held up her ahdns for him to stop. "Whoa, wait a minute. You expect me to work for someone and fight crime for someone who turned me inot a freak?" She held up her hand and tried walking away. "No thanks. Not happening."

"It's vital for all six of you to be together. Not to mention we only had five not six being able to become what you all are now. You were one of them chosen by fate." He tried convincing her to join.

She turned around. "Give me one good reason why I should help?"

Keiichiro stood up. "Well, for one, you may be our strongest on the team." She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "Since you have two powers, and the others only have one, you could be a very good asset to our team. Not to mention probably the most useful and powerful."

She smiled at the praise. "Well, if you all need me THAT badly, I suppose I could give a helping hand."

Keiichiro sat back down, relieved he was able to sweet talk her into staying. "That's terrific. We'll need you and the rest of the girls to start up the café now, if you'd please." He gave her a charming smile that could instantly melt a girl's heart.

She blushed.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXX XXXXXX

It was night. Dren, Pai, and Tart were all at the undersea base.

"So Pai, what has our master, Deep Blue planned for us to do to destroy Tokyo this time?" Dren asked, floating in the air, beside his intellectual friend.

He turned his head toward his playful friend giving him his full attention. "To be precise, he ahs given me a device which will the trigger the water to over flood Tokyo, and it's land dwellers, along with creating whirlpool like tornados that could overtake more than just one city." He looked at the device in his hands. "With this, there's a very small chance that our opponents will become victorious the next time we face them."

Dren smiled. He reached out for the ray. "Let me see that."

Pai held it out of reach when Dren's hand came near. "I'm not allowing such a strong weapon to be held and fooled with carelessly done by a reckless fool. It was given to me to guard, and I shall not relinquish that duty."

Dren pouted. "You get all the cool weaponry. Just because you act responsible, and don't know how to have any kind of fun whatsoever."

Pai couldn't help but roll his eyes. "The day you stop being so childish is the day our little friend Tart stops eating piranhas."

Tart suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Hey! They're good. You should both give them a try."

Dren held up his hand. "No thanks. I'd rather keep my fingers intact."


	14. Chapter 14:Crossing the line

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew! How many will I be seating?" Ichigo happily said, shirking off the idea that Yasu's ego was practically bigger than the place.

Once she had gotten her two customers seated, Ichigo was being called. "Oh, Ichigo, would you be a dear and get table ten for me? Thanks so much!" Yasu said, without letting Ichigo give an answer.

Ichigo growled. "Why don't you do it? I already have a table to attend to! Not to mention you're just sitting there doing nothing but drinking tea! And that's usually Mint's job!" she yelled at her.

She put her cup of Mint tea down, and gave Ichigo a look. "If you're done complaining to your superior, then you should really get a move on with that other table. Oh, and after that, I'll need you to help Mint with the dishes." She lifted the cup to her mouth and took a sip. "After all, I AM the MOST essential person in the group, so that should practically make me the elader."

If people weren't around the two, other than the other four, she would have completely lost it. "Just because you somehow have TWO powers doesn't mean you don't have to do any work! On top of that, You aren't the leader. I am!" she huffed, pointing to herself. "So get your butt out of that chair, and wait some tables yourself!" She finished and took the pot of tea away from her, leaving with Yasu's eyes wide, her taken aback.

After Ichigo ahd gotten her two customers' orders, she headed off to the kitchen getting ready to help Mint with the dishes. She couldn't help but smile seeing Mint hard at work for once.

Once beside Mint, she angrily said, "I can't believe that good for nothing airhead is acting the way she is! She suddenly joins the team out of thin air, and is now ordering us around like SHE'S in charge. I eman, what a stuck up brat!" Mint said, scrubbing away like crazy at an almost cracked dish by the pressure.

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "I told you guys that she was bad news, mermaid or not. Other than being here, whenever at school, she always has to try to get me out of the way to make a move on MY boyfriend!" Ichigo squeezed a sponge. "I swear, if that little witch tries to pull anything one more time, I'm gonna set her on fire!"

"Cool it hothead. I know you're angry like heck, but you're not the only one." She turned her ehad towards the café room. "Not only did she take MY seat and teatime, she's also trying to push Onee-sama around…That's going way too far!" Mint cried.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXX XXXXXX

Once the café closed, Ryou came upstairs to inform the girls.

"I have some more news about where and when Deep Blue's minions are going to strike again." He called out to them.

Before turning their heads, Ichigo was trying to hit Yasu with a dirty mop, Yasu backed into a pillar. Lucky for her, Ichigo was being held back by the her comrades, as well as Ryou coming between what happened between them, not even caring to know.

"Anyway, when you five fought them last time, I threw a mini listening device onto the back of Tart's shoulder when he was trying to break free of the ice. Apparently, they're going to strike in the same place tomorrow night, but with some new technology that will enhance their chances of success. We have to be prepared and much more careful when it's time." He explained.

Ichigo freaked out. "Are you sure they'll be attacking TOMORROW night?" Ichigo frantically asked.

Ryou looked annoyed, knowing what was coming. "Yes. Why?"

Now she looked annoyed. "Because I promised I'd go to a restaurant with Kisshu tomorrow. I hate going back on my promises!"

He put a hand to his head, feeling a headache coming on. "Unless you want to be eating sea food after Tokyo's flooded, then you'll be with us tomorrow night. "

Ichigo felt like lunging at Ryou and tracking down the shark bait, so she could kill them before tomorrow MORNING.

"What kind of weapons are they bringing?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, have any idea what it can do?" Pudding jumped in.

Ryou nodded. "Over hearing what was said, me and Keiichiro decided that it was a certain device that they will be carrying to create massive whirlpools and even larger tsunami attempts that could flood all of Tokyo." His look turned grave. "We have to be on guard and expect the worse, so we'll all be at our best.!"

"Right." They all said, Yasu just nodding her head, looking like she wished she never agreed to joining.

'I just hope with an extra member, and with TWO more powers, it'll better our chances.' Ichigo thought, hoping for the best.

_xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX XXXX_

_It was Saturday. The day of the SCHOOL FESTIVAL! _

_Ichiog couldn't help but admit that she was excited. Since all she had to do was decorations, that means her and Kisshu could spend the whole time together! And without Yasu tagging along too since she ahs to be at her booth. 'Wonder what kind of both she's doing?'_

"_Hey honey!"_

_She looked up to see, coming out of her daydream, that Kisshu was waiting for her at the entrance. She ran up to him, and gave him a quick hug. "Hey!"_

_He smiled down at her, then grabbed her hand leading her in. "Let's see what there is. But first, let's get some lunch."_

"_Mh-hm!" she gladly said, happy to finally spend some more time with him._

_They came up to a takoyaki stand. "Two plates of takoyaki and two lemonades." He ordered. Once the order was in front of them, he gave the girl 1200 yen, and headed to who knows where. _

_Once they were done, they started looking around. They saw someone juggling swords, some more food stands, a haunted house, the choir doing a concert, everything looked so great. Then they passed by a kissing booth with Yasu in it…YASU!_

_They went back to her booth, which cost 100 yen per kiss. They looked stunned. 'She's only been at this school for a little bit, and she decided to do a kissing booth?" Ichigo thought, unbelievably. 'Wow, she's hasty.'_

_She smiled at them. "Hi guys. How's it going?"_

"_Everything's good so far, I guess. We've seen some weird stuff like a sword juggler. I think he even tried to swallow one." Kisshu said, trying to make conversation._

_She nodded her head, amused. "That sounds fun to see."_

_Ichigo really had to go to the bathroom. That lemonade shot right through her really fast. She started squirming. "Uh, I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." She quickly hurried off to one of the port-a-potties._

_He stood there smirking, looking the way his lover went. 'Sh'es so cute, even when she has to go, she makes it look so funny.' His thoughts were interrupted._

"_So everything good with you and Ichigo?" Yasu asked._

_He turned his head towards her. "Oh yeah, everything's great. She's a fun girl."_

"_Glad to hear it." She said, wanting to gag. She then saw Ichigo turning the corner._

_She suddenly grabbed Kisshu's collar, and pulled him towards her. "This is on the house." She kissed him fully on the lips._

_Ichigo stopped dead in her tracks, seeing them. She was hurt, then shocked, then…OUTRAGED._

_She ran over to them, and pushed them apart. She turned her body to yasu, and yelled, "WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"_

_Yasu simply smiled again. "I was just showing him my gratitude for helping us with setting up for the festival." She raised her arms and shrugged. "Where's the harm in that?"_

_Ichigo lunged for Yasu to claw her eyes, but was grabbed by Kisshu fro behind._

_She struggled to be let free. "Let me go! I'm gonna kill her!"_

"_Ichigo, calm down! I didn't even like it! Let's just pretend it never even happened!" he tried reasoning with her._

_She got free of his grip. "Let's just go." She turned toward Yasu once mor, and pointed. "You're going to pay for this."_


	15. Chapter 15:Exteammate

It was night. The girls were all waiting at the dock almost time for their shark bait friends to show up. Ichigo was still furious about this morning at the festival.

She looked in Yasu's direction, glaring fiery daggers. 'I still can't believe that tramp! Who does she think she is moving in on someone who already has a girlfriend! I don't care if she's a so-called teammate. Sh'es going to pay when this is all over!' Ichigo promised in her head.

Yasu noticed Ichigo's glaring. She smirked. "If you're still angry about this morning, then get over it. I was just doing my job at the festival after all." She put a finger to her lips. "MMMmmmmm. I can remember his taste. Ah. So minty fresh."

She snapped. She lunged towards Yasu. "That does it you no good tramp!"

Just as she tackled Yasu to the ground, the three stooges appeared. Dren looked down at them, and gave a wave. "Hey!"

Ryou gave the signal. "Attack!"

"Let's get this party started already!" Dren called. He turned to his intelligent friend wielding the strange gun like weapon. "You know what to do."

Sardon nodded his head in response. He aimed the gun at the water, and once shot, a tiny whirlpool started to form. It got wider and wider and wider, the it started to rise until it was twenty feet tall. Yikes!

The girls looked taken aback and couldn't help but feel paralyzed at the sight of it. Zakuro was the first to snap out of it. "Come on, we have to take it down before it hits!" She looked to her left. "Ichigo, Yasu, Mint, and Pudding, use your powers at the same time on that giant water tornado! Yasu, make sure to use only ice."

They all understood, and all four raised their palms to break it down. Pudding's didn't really show much affect. Mint and Yasu focused all their energy into making the monstrous sight turn completely into solid ice. Next, Ichigo used her power to full extent and made the ice melt, then made the water from it dissolve, reducing it to nothing.

"ha! Ya see what we can do fish face! You better stop underestimating us and start watching your step when facing us!" Ichigo boasted, pointing a finger at the three.

Tarb growled at the cocky enemy's attitude. "That old hag is starting to get on my nerves…I'm going in!"

Sardon stopped him. "Wait just a moment my impatient friend." Sardon turned and aimed the device at the water yet again. This time, the sides expanded, and opened up two more bullet holes. He then shot all three at the same time, and this time, two whirlpool tornados and one giant tsunami wave came hurdling towards them.

Dren could only do a happy spin while shouting down to the opponents, "What now? What'll you do now!" He taunted all too happy. "You better come up with something quick before Tokyo is no more!" He laughed.

Ryou was starting to lose just a tiny bit of hope when seeing the sight. But he knew they still had a chance. "There are six of you, so go off in pairs. Quickly!"

Lettuce looked toward Yasu. "Yasu-san, with you and I both having the same power, we can both try to calm one of the whirlpools using our power at the same time if enough effort is put in."

Yasu looked at her. "Fine! Let's just do this, before we all have to move to who knows where! I just want out of this!"

They dived in. Mint and Pudding swam off towards the giant tsunami wave. Ichigo and Zakuro went to the other whirlpool.

First Yasu and Lettuce. They swam and swam until they were in the bottom center of the water tornado. They then raised one hand each and concentrated all their energy into calming the uproaring waters. It was taking everything they had to hold it together. Lettuce winced back, trying to control her half. "Yasu, are you still hanging on?" Yasu replied back, "Of course I am! But it's taking more than I have to….stop…it!"

The waves around them were starting to diminish starting from the top. Lettuce noticed this. It started coming down and down until it reached halfway down. "We're halfway through. Just hang on!" A moment later, it dispersed. Yasu sighed. "Finally, our side is done. I don't know if I want to be a hero anymore. Too much work."

Next, it was Ichigo and Zakuro. Ichigo was in the middle of making hers disperse, with Zakuro at her aide. "We…..need more…..power…" Ichigo uttered, all her energy still focused on what was surrounding them.

Without them knowing, Lettuce and Yasu had swam over to their side, and was now under them looking up to see her progress.

Yasu smirked. 'If this is all she can do, I definitely shouldn't have any competition when it comes to her. What does Kisshu see in her anyway?' Yasu raised her palm in the air, and gave Ichigo a helping hand, thinking this will just prove how superior she is.

Ichigo looked down and saw this. She and Zakuro fell back into the water, splashing beside her two teammates.

Ichigo couldn't help but look dumbfounded. Then she looked angry. "Why the heck did you help? I had it under control!"

Yasu looked smug. "Is that why it was taking you forever to be done with your side?"

Ichigo growled. "Listen, I don't need some-"

Lettuce swam in between the two. "You guys, we should go help Mint and Pudding. We need to have each others' backs when facing something this powerful."

Zakuro nodded. "She's right. Now let's stop arguing, and head o over already."

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX XXX

Long story short, Mint and Pudding had already gotten rid of the tsunami attempt with a lot of jelly and ice, and the shark bait tried to attack them from behind, but was blasted with all seven powers at once causing a huge disruption in the balance of nature, and was resolved moments after they stopped, and the minions were teleported away, needing to think of a new plan.

The next day, Yasu's shift was over, and decided to call it a night. Keiichiro tried stopping her from leaving just yet, but she refused to listen or even look at him.

Down in the basement, everyone was there, with Ryou holding out what seemed to be an electronic bangle bracelet.

Mint and Ichigo raised a brow. "I've heard of metallic jewelry before, but this looks like the trend's going too far," Mint joked.

Ryou cleared his throat. "This isn't for casual wear. It's a device used only in case of dis-membership. What I mean is, it can take away your powers if latched onto one of you girls by someone giving a voice command to whoever the wielder chooses.. I made it especially for Yasu."

The girls gasped, all except Zakuro. Lettuce was the first to step forward. "But why? I thought she would make a great asset to the team, because of her ability in having two powers. Isn't that right?"

"That's what I assumed at first, but Yasu clearly doesn't want to be apart of this team anymore, and refuses to give up her powers, especially after I presented this in front of her." He looked at the five. "One of you will have to take her to a secluded area and somehow get this thing onto her." Ryou finished, hoping a volunteer would appear.

'This is my chance for revenge for her kissing Kisshu. On top of that, she misuses her powers, tried to injure me, and doesn't want to help her own city stay safe. She's even worse than Mint. She could care less, because she oly cares about herself!' Ichigo thought angrily. She shot up her ahnd. "I'll do it!"

Everyone turned their attention to Ichigo looking a bit surprised.

Ryou looked curious. "You sure about that? Because if you and her battle, you do realize that she has your power and another, right?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I know that. But you wanted a volunteer, so I wanna do it!"

He walked over to her and placed the bracelet in her hand. "Okay fine. Just do it sometime tomorrow, and be careful."


	16. Chapter 16:She's gone and new charm

Ichigo stopped and looked around. "Not here either."

It was Sunday, and Ichigo was looking all over the place for Yasu. She started with her house, then the school, the mall, and now the park. Ichigo was running out of ideas. 'It's her day off, so there's no way she's at the café. Other than that, she said she's done with it.'

Ichigo looked straight ahead and started running again. This time towards the beach. "I guess there's only one place left to check."

Once on the shore, she dived into the lake, swimming towards the the mews' other spot.

Finally arriving at the cave, she shoved her head through the pool opening, and standing at the edge was none other than Yasu. With her arms crossed, she said, "What are you doing here? Looking for me?"

"Yeah, I am. Lucky me." Ichigo said, getting out of the water, and using her power to dry herself. Once back in human form, she is nose to nose with Yasu.

"What do you want? If you're looking for an apology or something, I'm not giving you one. Kisshu's better off with me than with you any day!" She said, sounding like the stuck up manipulative snob everyone soon found out she was.

She then controlled a glob of water and threw it at Ichigo. Ichigo ducked and was now on the floor. "Someone as weak as you shouldn't have the right to call herself the leader. I'm more powerful than anyone else on the pathetic team. Just face it already. I've got you beat."

She then got out another glob of water from the cave pool, and prepared to aim at Ichigo. Suddenly, it felt very hot in her hand, so she dropped it, feeling as if her hand was on fire. The water dissipated before it hit the ground.

Ichigo got up holding out her palm. "Listen. All you've been doing since you joined the team is sit around drinking tea ordering everyone of us around. Not to mention you did ONE helpful thing when fighting the shark bait with us! Then you decide it's too much work defending our city, so you quit and expect to keep your powers when you were given them for that one purpose! I don't think so. You're going to give up your powers, you're going to back off my boyfriend, because one, he isn't even interested in you, and you're not going to interfere anymore!" It started to get really humid in the cave. The rocks and ground were shaking, the cave's pool was bubbling like crazy, and the sky was getting darker and darker. There was even thunder, when it was supposed to be light and nice out.

Ichigo was full of rage and at her top strength to bring her down. Yasu was also holding her ground, giving it her all. With the extra strength Yasu was given, it was too much for Ichigo to control. With only one power, Ichigo could take her head on, but with TWO, it was a little too much to hasndle on her own. Ichigo fell backwards. Just as Ichigo's body was about to be covered in ice, Ichigo raised her palm and spread a fire on Yasu's socks.

"Ahhhh!" Yasu screamed. She gave Ichigo a death glare after spraying water on herself transforming into a mermaid. She then sent Ichigo flying backwards using her wind powers. Just as yasu was going to give the final blow, her wrists were suddenly iced to the ground.

"What the heck!" Yasu yelled. Her and Ichigo looked to the pool, and saqw Mint there. "I had a feeling you might need some backup. Honestly, you should of known this would be a little too much for you to handle on your own." Mint said airily.

Ichigo got up and dusted herself off giving a grateful look, despite the snide comment. "Glad you're here. Now all that's left to do is take away her abilities."

Ichigo walked toward the defenseless Yasu, and got out the metallic bracelet. Yasu struggled and struggled, but couldn't wrench free of the ice.

Ichigo put the bracelet on her, and suddenly there was this bright blue light emitting from it, engulfing her entire body. Ysu wrenched in pain, but refused to scream. Her body was reverting back to human form. Her tail was slowly separating and turning back into two human feet. The energy was being sucked out of her body very quickly, and it was a painful experience for yasu. A couple minutes after, she was back to being a normal human being, her being knocked unconscious. Ichigo then removed the bracelet, and it gave a green light, indicating it had done its' job.

"Now the only problem is how we're gonna get Yasu back to Tokyo." Ichigo turned her head towards Mint.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll go rent a boat and bring it out here to take her back. Just go and find your boyfriend already."

Ichigo's face brightened after Mint left. 'It feels like forever since I last saw him. Hopefully, with this whole Yasu thing done and over with, we'll have no more to deal with.'

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX XXXX

It wasn't that late out yet. Maybe she and Kisshu could go out for a bit. 'Oh please be home!' she begged herself.

She found his house and rang the doorbell once at the doorstep. Out came Kisshu. You should see the look on his face when he caught first glimpse of who was at the door. "Ichigo!" He hugged her as tight as he could, not wanting to let her go. "It feels so long from the last time I saw you."

She felt happy inside. He released her from the crushing bear hug. "If you're no busy, I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat since we didn't go to the restaurant you wanted to take me to."

His eyes lit up as if it was Christmas. "Sounds good to me! Let's go."

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXX XXX

They went to this restaurant called Three Courses. It was this fancy place with tons of expensive food and drinks. Very pricey. Kisshu had gotten a job, and has been saving up to take him and Ichigo there. He wanted to treat her to something special since she was special to him. "Man, I'm stuffed." He said, arm around Ichigo's waist.

She eyed him. "You had two large strawberry shakes and the biggest steak they had. It would kind of be a mikracle if your stomach didn't explode right now."

He laughed. "Hey, I earned over three hundred bucks just to take us here. You and I should be able to splurge on whatever we want!"

He then turned her to face him, and was looking serious. "Ichigo, I have something for you."

She got a little excited, anxious to see what he got.

He pulled out a square, blue velvet box, and placed it in her hand. She opened it and found that there was a bracelet with gold and regular strawberries on it. He grabbed it and latched it on for her.

"It's beautiful." She gave him a hug and then a kiss to the lips. "Thank you Kisshu. I'll always wear it." She smiled. "It's my favorite piece of jewelry."

He smiled back and pulled her close. "I'm glad. If anyone asks about it, you make sure to tell them it's to show you're taken."

He then kissed her lips fully, ending the night for them.


	17. Chapter 17: Found out

Mint grabbed Ichigo's wrist. "Huh. It's cute I guess. I mean it's decent enough for someone like him to even get this for you."

She pulled her hand away. "I know it's nothing like all the jewelry your family has at home, but knowing that he got this just for me, makes it have a lot of sentimental value. I love it."

Mint rolled her eyes. "Yeah ok. But REAL value is way better in my opinion." She walked away to her usual seat.

Lettuce came over, carrying a tray of miniature candies and cookies. She looked at Ichigo's bracelet. "Oh wow Ichigo. Did Kisshu give that to you?"

Ichigo smiled don at the bracelet. "Yeah he did. It's like he's become a different person since we started dating." She started to blush. "I'm so glad." She whispered to herself.

"Ichigo! Quit daydreaming and start doing your job! You want me to dock your pay?" Ryou yelled.

She turned her attention towards him. "Alright already! I'm on it. Sheesh! For once, why don't you tell Mint to start pulling her own weight around here?!" She stomped away and went to take a customers' order.

Ryou just shook his head. 'Even when Yasu was here, she didn't really do anything. But at least Mint started working.' He went to the basement.

xxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX XXXX

Taruto went over to Pai. "Hey, when's diner going to be ready? I'm starving!"

Pai turned his head away from the stove towards his littlest brother. "Just be patient. If you want to have ANY dinner, you will."

Taruto folded his arms and grumbled. He then went into the living room to watch tv.

Pai sighed. 'Honestly, I wish I could tell who was more mature between my brothers: Kisshu or Taruto. It seems to be a tie.'

Speaking of Kisshu, he was at the beach, him being the only one there. He was looking far beyond the ocean, sitting on the sand. He smiled. 'If only I could bring Ichigo here. I would love to see her in one of her swimsuits.'

He got up, out of his sort of perverted trance. 'I should go find her. I want to be with her every available moment I have.'

His phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kisshu, get home now. Dinner's ready. Other than that, it's getting late."

Kisshu rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, mom. I just love listening to people ordering me around. That's always fun."

Pai's voice was stern. "Spare me your sarcasm. Just come home already, or tomorrow, I'll stuff sauerkraut down your throat."

Kisshu shivered at the thought. "Fine fine. Man, do you ever lighten up?" He hung up his cell.

Pai put the phone back in the receiver. He didn't just want Kisshu home for dinner, but because Pai knew what would happen once the moon was high in the sky. It would be time yet again.

"Hey Pai, is he on his way?" Taruto said from behind listening in on the conversation.

"Yes. He had better heed my threat, and not be late." He stated.

Taruto shrugged his shoulders once Pai left the room. "I know not being entirely human is a huge change, but him worrying all the time isn't going to help the situation."

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXX XXXXXX

Hands behind her head while walking home, Ichigo was whistling.

She then saw a certain boy with green hair on the other side of the road going home. "KIsshu! Hey!" she called running toward him.

He looked surprised from the sound of the voice and turned to see her. He smiled, looking into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Hey there." He put his arm around her shoulder. "What are you doing out here? It's getting pretty late."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about that. I'm fine." She put her head on his shoulder. "Let me walk you to your house."

He gave a low chuckle. "Isn't it usually the guy who walks the girl home? That's what I'll be doing with you."

Ichigo didn't seem to mind. "Fine with me. At least we'll spend a little time together."

They started walking towards her house. It's only been a few days since Yasu and her family moved to Osaka, and Ichigo hadn't taken off her bracelet once unless she needed to shower or do the dishes. He noticed this. "I see you really like the bracelet I got you. That's good. It seems I have a pretty good eye when it comes to things you might like."

She giggled. "Yeah, I love it. I haven't taken it off since."

He smirked down at her. "I bet if you never take it off, it'll merge with your skin."

"Yeah right." She said.

They walked up to her door. Her mom and dad were asleep by now. She and him were sad to say bye to each toher, but they'll see each toher tomorrow. Maybe.

He smiled sadly. "Good night, my little strawberry." He gave her a good kiss and broke it.

She smiled, a blush staining her cheeks once again. "Night."

He walked down her steps, but suddenly, a throbbing pain entered his body. The moon was up. It was very dark out. He lost control of his legs, and fell to the ground, panting and clutching his chest. "Ahhhh!"

"KIsshu!" She ran over to him, kneeling down beside.

He looked at her. "I….Ichigo…" He was now gripping his the sides of his hips, trying to reduce the pain in his back and sides. He kept shaking his body back and forth violently. He ahd no control of his body. He was sweating viciously. He started growing scales. Claws. Shark teeth. Fins on his back. Gills. It was all there. And ichigo could see it all happening to him. "Wh-What….." she trailed off speechless.

He looked to her painfully. "Ich…igo….Go…a…way…"

Suddenly, the rest of the mews showed up, and so did Kish's brothers. "Ichigo! What the heck is going on?" Mint frantically asked.

She said nothing. She couldn't.

Holding onto him tightly, Tart and Sardon grabbed him by the arms. "Let's get out of here. He's not fully transformed ywt." Taruto reasoned with his eldest brother.

Pai nodded, glaring at the five girls. They flew off.

Zakuro steeped down at Ichigo's level. "Was that Kisshu?"

Still nothing. Ichigo's mind was a complete blank as of now. They would have to wait to get answers.


	18. Chapter 18:Gotta be a bad dream

"Ichigo, I truly am sorry for what happened to you, but you must tell us everything you know." Keiichiro persisted.

Her mind was still drawing a blank. It was as if Ichigo's mind was trying to protect her from remembering the traumatic discovery.

Ryou stepped forward. "Ichigo! Unless you spit it out, we're not going to progress any further in taking down the enemy!"

She snapped towards his direction. "He isn't the enemy!"

He raised a brow. "Look, I know he's your boyfriend, but you have to come to terms with his transformation in front of you. There's no way around it. And that means we have to take them down in order to protect our city."

Her eyes were filling with tears. She was trying so hard not to let them spill over. She shook her head. "Even though I saw it with my own eyes, that doesn't mean I can't bring him back to our side."

"Open your eyes already. He was an enemy before you started seeing him, during, and up until last night. We have no choice." He reasoned, not too happily.

She lost her head and slapped him. "Shut up! Just shut up! I will bring him back! He isn't evil. I really doubt he even had a choice in this!" She ran out of the basement, out of the café.

Ryou rubbed his cheek while the girls just stared out the door Ichigo ran out of. "Sheesh. These next few weeks are going to be fun."

xxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXX XXX

'It's not true. It's not true!' she thought over and over constantly. She started to remember all the time they've spent together before and during when they were dating. She couldn't get him out of her head. Her heart was aching, and her legs felt like they were on fire, but she didn't even notice the pain, because she had a lot on her mind.

She stopped at a nearby tree. She put her hands up against it and bent over to catch her breath. "This just can't be happening." She turned her back to the tree and slid down to the ground. She tucked her head into her knees and wrapped her arms around in despair. "Last night just had to be a bad dream. That's all it should be." She whispered to herself.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxx xxx

"Ah!" Kisshu yelped. He was laying on his bed, trying to relieve the pain from his back. To him, it felt like his spine would burst through the skin. His teeth were aching too. They felt like every single one was rotten to the core. He winced in pain, not daring to breathe a breath of cold air between his teeth. "This sucks. What- Why did I have to transform?! Why did this have to happen to me- to us!?"

Suddenly, the door was swung open, and in came Taruto. He came towards Kisshu, and sat on the side of his bed. "How are ya feeling?"

"Terrible. Why the ehck are we like this? How did this even happen to su in the first place?!" He shouted, sending Taruto onto the floor.

Taruto rubbed his ear. "Hey, take it easy! None of this is mine or Pai's fault, you know."

Knock knock. They looked over and saw Pai. "Other than just hearing my name, I couldn't help but hear Kisshu's screaming through the house."

"Hmph." Kisshu said looking away.

"You're seventeen, and you have the maturity mindset of a ten year old." Pai gave an exasperated sigh and covered his upper face with one of his hands. "Grow up already."

He growled. "Don't start lecturing me again Pai! I'm freaking out, because Ichigo found out I was her enemy just last night! I never wanted us to be like this! I don't want Ichigo to hate me even more than she did before. This is seriously messed up, and you both know that as well as I do!"

Taruto started rubbing the back off his head, looking down at the floor. Pai put a hand to his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "Just stop acting like a child and allow me to explain the circumstances."

Kisshu folded his arms. "Fine. I need all the answers I can get. Now talk!"

Pai glared. "Don't you ever raise your voice to me." Kisshu rolled his eyes. "Now then, what happened to us was at least a month ago. We obviously only transform into a mutated sea creature when the moon is out."

"I think we all know that by now Pai." Kisshu stated, cutting his eyes.

Pai shot him another look. "As I was saying." He cleared his throat. "Our master is the one who turned us into this, Deep Blue. I don't know how, I don't know why. All I know is he chose us for a reason. As long as we are in service to him, we will follow his orders."

"Ha! That's a good one." Kisshu got off his bed, feeling as if the pain was gone. He walked apst his brothers. "You can serve that maniac all you want, but I don't take orders from anyone. Especially if thet're not our parents who are long gone!" He slammed the door on his way out.

"Kisshu! Get back here!" Pai yelled.

Taruto's eyes started brimming with tears. He went to Kisshu's desk and grabbed a picture of their parents. He looked at Pai. "Hey Pai." Pai turned towards his little brother.

"You do remember what happened to our mom and dad right?" Taruto quietly asked, hair covering his eyes, as he stared at the photo.

Pai nodded. "Yes, I do."

"All I know is that Kisshu was huddled in a corner for a few hours hugging himself. He even cried silently to sleep in that same spot. And you were at the kitchen table holding your head in your ahnds mourning the death of them. I was only three when they got killed by that earthquake we had." His eyes couldn't hold it any longer, and ther tears spilled out.

Pai grabbed a hold of Taruto's shoulder. "I know. That was a long time ago. Just because they're not with us on Earth anymore doesn't mean they're not watching over su from where they are now though."

Taruto was still sad by the loss years ago. "Yeah, I guess."

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX XX

Kisshu was taking a long walk. He was on a sidewalk, bustled with a lot of busy people going past him.

He got on the other side of the street and sat on a bench near the palce where him and Ichigo were struck by that ray. He leaned his head back. "What am I going to do?"

He heard a noise on his right side. He turned his ehad and saw ichigo hiding behind the tree, sticking her head out.


	19. Chapter 19:Are we done?

He was overjoyed to see his precious Ichigo. He couldn't contain his happiness. He stood up, and said, "Ichigo!"

She seemed a little startled by how he had reacted. "Kisshu, wai-" she was cut off when he ran towards her and wrapped her in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground.

He started stroking her ruby red hair with his fingers stroke after stroke. He nuzzled his face into her neck. "Oh, Ichigo."

With every ounce of resistance she had inside her body, she knew she had to push him away to get answers, no matter how much she wanted him to keep holding her. She pushed him off, and he couldn't help but look surprised and hurt.

It felt like a lump was forming in her throat, but she tried to ignore it. "K-Kisshu, what the heck happened? W-Why did…how…?" she just couldn't couldn't form the right sentence.  
He grabbed her hands, and started rubbing his thumb against the top of hers. "Ichigo, please. If I could explain it all, I would, but…..I just don't know how. I never wanted this to happen to begin with."

She needed more than that. "D…..did you know….that you were attacking me and my team? Were you aware of all the attacks you and your brothers have been planning?"

Kisshu gulped. He didn't want to answer that, because in a way, he did know what he was doing. But his heart always longed for Ichigo, and he never wanted to hurt her.

"Kisshu, I need you to give me an answer." Ichigo pressed shakily.

He held back tears and nodded his head.

Ichigo was taken aback and gasped. She started to step backwards, but he reached for her hand before she was entirely out of his reach.

She looked up at him. "Let go of me!"

He looked pleadingly to her. "Ichigo, just hear me out. I never truly wanted to hurt you or your teammates or the city. I didn't have a choice in becoming like this. When I'm the way I am in the day, it doesn't even cross my mind. All I want to do is spend time with you, and protect you. But when I transform at night…it just takes over. Me having to watch everything that my body is doing to harm you and other people, with no way of me being able to stop it. I'm so sorry, Ichigo. So please."

She looked down at the ground, her hair covering her eyes. "Kisshu." She felt guilty for trying to get away from him. She didn't know what it must have felt like for him to be transformed into a monster who's only bent on destruction. But she knew deep down, that Kisshu could of had the willpower to try and reject and repent for what he has tried to do. When they battled each other, she never saw him once squirm or twitch or saw any sign of trying to resist. It's as if he completely gave in to his battle lust.

"Ichigo." She looked up and he placed his hand under her chin, and then leaned in closer to kiss her. He was only an inch away before she had the guts to push him away yet again. "Ichigo, what's wrong? I've already explained everything. What else is bothering you?"

She was afraid, but she had to say it. "Whenever we fought against you three, I don't think I ever saw you even try to resist your bloodlust. It just felt like to me that you had let it take control of you."

Now he was angry. "How can you say that to me? Don't you trust what I've been saying to you?!"

Now she was close to tears. "I-It's just that you've probably been able to transform q for a couple months now, and by now, you should be able to control your other side, just like how me and my teammates have been able to control our powers over time."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and swung her around, so her back was up against the tree. "Fine. If you think it's so easy, then why don't you and I switch places for awhile, so you can see how tough it really is!" His grip was getting tight around her wrists. She couldn't help but wince in pain. It felt like the circulation had stopped in her hands. "K-Kisshu, let go! You're hurting me!" she cried.

"Why should I? This isn't nearly enough pain that you've caused me!" he yelled.

Just then, a group of people started surrounding them, wondering what was going on. They both noticed this, and he loosened his tight hold halfway. It was just enough for Ichigo to break free and run past him towards the café.

"ICHIGO!" he screamed in her direction.

But she didn't stop. She had to get far away. She needed to stay away from awhile. 'You've changed…..why did this have to happen?' she wondered looking up at the sky.


	20. Chapter 20:Four times the fun

Instead of going to the café, Ichigo decided to make a turn to her house when she was out of sight. "He was really scaring me back there." She whispered to herself while running. She then looked at her wrists. They still stung and were a tiny bit purple from his unbreakable grip.

Having looked at them, a tear slid down her cheek. "How could he? I thought he said he wanted to protect me and love me. This is not what you do when you say that."

She was in front of her house and opened the door. She had wiped her face clean of tears, and went in acting like her usual self as if nothing had happened.

"Hi sweetie. I made some brownies. Would you like one, or maybe two?" Mrs. Momomiya asked.

Ichigo smiled. "That's ok mom. Maybe alter. I had a lot of leftover pastries at the café. I'm stuffed." She said rubbing her stomach.

Her mom smiled back. "That's just like you. Ever you ate your first cookie, you've had a massive sweet tooth."

Mr. Momomiya looked away from the television and said, "I'm guessing she got that from you honey. When you and I were dating, you always asked me to buy you something sweet. I remember one day, you got sick, and I brought over a fruit basket. You looked at me with puppy eyes and said,'Do those fruits have a candy bar wedged between them?'"

Ichigo decided to go up to her room, so she didn't really hear the rest of the conversation. She plopped down at the seat of her desk, and tried to get her mind off things. She wasn't really tired, so she couldn't take a nap. She tried listening to music, reading, and even homework! But none of it seemed to work.

"Ugh!" she cried holding her head with both her hands. "What am I going to do!?"

Ring. Ring.

Ichigo picked up her phone and placed it by her ear, hoping it wasn't Kisshu or Shirogane. "Hello?"

"Hey Ichigo. How's is going?" the voice asked. It was Masaya.

Ichigo smiled. "I'm okay I guess." For as long as Ichigo could remember, her and Masaya had been best friends ever since elementary school. But ever since elementary, she hasn't seen him since. He went to another middle school. Even so, they still kept in touch with phone calls and such.

"That's good. But guess what? I'm going to be transferring to your high school. Isn't that great!" Masaya said happily.

"Wahhhh! Really?! That's great! Maybe you and me can catch up and hang out when you do. You can hang with me and a couple of my other friends, Moe and Miwa. It'll be great!" Ichigo was ecstatic now. It'd been so long since they parted.

He chuckled. "Sounds good. But listen, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? We could go to the carnival."

"I love carnivals, so of course I'll go!" she said wanting to jump up and down. "Wait, if it's okay, can I invite Moe and Miwa too?"  
He laughed. "Sure. Should we meet there, or should I pick you up at your house?"

"Let's meet there. If you remember anything about my dad, then you know he'll have a bat in his hand if he sees me with any boy." She told him, or more like reminded.

"I almost forgot. Alright, how does six sound?" he asked.

"I'll be there." She concluded.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXX XXXX

"Arrrgggghhh!" Kisshu was viciously ruffling his hair with both of his hands as if he had a serious case of lice. "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?! Why did I have to blow up at her!" he yelled in frustration.

He started pacing back and forth in the living room. He felt like he was going crazy after what had happened. Then he stopped and growled. 'It's her fault! Why should I feel guilty about what she said to me? She really hurt me!' He then went to the window and just looked out at the sky, thinking of Ichigo. He sighed. 'Ok, maybe she was right on one or two things, but that doesn't mean she should rub it in my face. It's not like I enjoy it!'

Taruto then entered the room. "Hey Kisshu. Are you okay? What happened?"

He turned to see his little brother. "Just an argument with Ichigo today. It didn't go too well. Especially after I lost it with her."

"What? Did you like hit her or embarrass her in front of a bunch of people or something?" he wondered.

"I didn't really hit her, but I think I left some small bruises on her wrists." He said, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Taruto scratched his head. "Now that she knows about us, I'm pretty sure that things aren't gonna work out for you two."

Kisshu went over and hit him on the head. "Ouch! Hey! What the heck was that for?!"

"What you said isn't true. I won't let it be! Sure she may know about my other side when night hits, but also I doubt she would just give up that easily on me. Trust me when I say we'll get through this." He said knowingly.

Taruto rolled his eyes. "If you say so." Then he whispered, "Sheesh, to get so worked up over an old hag. He has bad taste in choosing women."

Note: Pai is out working at his job as a computer technician.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX X

"Hey! Over here Ichigo!" Masaya called from the gate.

Ichigo waved at him, indicating that her and Miwa and Moe see him. "Hi! Come on you guys!"

Moe looked over to Miwa. "With Ichigo, if you combine hanging out with a cute guy and going to a carnival, then she probably feels like she's in heaven."

Miwa nodded. "With our Ichigo, I don't doubt that one bit!"

Once all four were together, they got their tickets and went straight into the carnival. Ichigo then got a closer look at Aoyama. "Wow, you sure look different from the last time I saw you."

He turned his head towards her direction and looked down at her smiling. "Oh really? What's changed?"

She put her hand above her head then his. "I remember when we were younger, I was taller than you, and now you're taller than me by a landslide. And your hair looks like it has a little purple in it."

He smiled again. "I guess I do look a little different. But you look the same like back then, and still as cheerful and full energy."

She rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "I guess so."

"So what, did you two like used to go out, or were you childhood friends or something like that?" Moe asked.

They both blushed at her thinking they went out. "Haha, no. We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but when we were in elementary school, we were like best friends. And now that he's transferring to our school, I know this year's going to be better."

He laughed a little. "I hope that's true." He looked around. "So what ride should we go on first?"

Ichigo pointed at a roller coaster. "How about the Heart Racer. That looks like a good one!"

"Looks like fun." Moe agreed.

"Sure." Masaya went along.

"Um…..well…."Miwa was hesitant. She doesn't like roller coasters very much.

"Huh? What's wrong Miwa? Are you afraid of roller coasters? If you are, we can choose something else." Ichigo said, being thoughtful of her friend.

"Well…I don't want you guys to miss out, so maybe I should just wai-" Masaya went to her side and gently grabbed her hand.

She was blushing and looked up. "Would you go on if I rode with you? Maybe it would be less scary."

"S-sure. I guess it would be okay then." She said looking away, trying to hide her red cheeks.

"Alright then, let's go! We don't wanna have to wait in a really long line, do we?" Ichigo boasted.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXX XXX

It has already been three hours since they arrived at the theme park. They all had fun. Miwa got over her fear of roller coasters (as long as someone she knows is beside her). They all went on the ferris wheel, and they had to drag Moe to go with them. When they got off the ride, Moe was shaky, but she realized it wasn't all that bad. She may have gotten over her fear of heights. Ichigo refused to go on any water rides, but that was okay since no one had their swimsuits. Masaya bought the girls cotton candy, and they went on almost every ride there.

They were walking away from the park, until they all had to split in directions.

Miwa and Moe waved goodbye. "Bye guys. We'll see you at school."

Ichigo and Masaya waved bye back. "Well, I'm gonna head home now. My parents will kill me if I'm not home by ten."

"Let me walk you to your house. You still live at the same address, right?" Masaya offered.

Ichigo raised a brow. "What if my dad see you? Aren't you scared?"

"If he does, I'll just tell him it's me and that I just decided to walk you home." He replied.

She smiled. "Okay, but remember, if he starts swinging a bat or something else around, you should know to run. My mom won't be able to hold him off forever if you're too slow."

He laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

He walked her to her house, and both stopped at the gate. "Bye Ichigo. Hopefully, I'll get the same classes as you have. It'd be nice to see one familiar face."

She nodded her ehad. "I'll cross my fingers. After all, the new kid always has a tough time adjusting."

After talking for a few more minutes, he went home, and she went into her house and upstairs to go to sleep in her room. Her parents were already asleep.

She yawned and stretched out on her bed, already have changed into her pajamas. "School definitely will be more fun with an old friend being there." Then Kisshu's face popped into her mind. 'I wonder if Kisshu will be at school too. I sure hope so.' She sadly thought before she went into dreamland.


	21. Chapter 21:Auditions

It was Monday. Time to go back to school….Bleh! The weekend was over, and Ichigo wasn't the least bit happy about how weekends always go by in a flash. 'At least Aoyama is going here now. Along with him, Miwa, Moe, and…..K-Kisshu, everything should be better than it ever was. Too bad school won't cut back on classes. Then I would LOVE school.' She thought in her head.

When she was walking through the hallway, she spotted Masaya coming out of the principals' office. "Aoyama!" she called running up to him. "So what classes are you taking?"

He looked at his sheet that was given to him. "Let's see. Well, it says here I'm taking Algebra, Earth science, History 101, English, and study hall."

She had sparkles in her eyes. If she could, she'd do a triple back flip, she was so happy. "Those are all the classes I have too!" She slipped her arm through his, still being overly excited. "Let's get going."

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXX XXXX

Half of the day went by pretty nicely. Surprisingly, today seemed to just for some reason, go a little faster than normal. Now it was lunchtime. Ichigo had one of her favorite bentos with her name on it, and she couldn't wait to dig in.

After she got her lunch out of her locker, she saw Masaya at staring at something on the bulletin board.

Imagine in anime style, Ichigo was leaned forward, with her hand stuck out in the air, and only took a second to be next to Aoyama. Not to mention she had that big, anime smile on her face, wide open. "Hey there! So, like our school so far?"

He didn't answer. He was still staring at a poster on the wall, trying to make a decision.

Ichigo then looked at what he was looking at and was a little surprised. It was a poster telling that auditions are being held for the school play Romeo and Juliet.

She then looked back at Aoyama. "Do you like acting Masaya?"

This time he answered her. "I guess you could say that. I've always sort fo been interested in doing it. Pretending to be someone else, especially if it's a big role, could be fun. It looks like it anyway."

She started wiggling around, sparkles in her eyes again. "Are you going to audition for the male lead?"

He scratched his head. "To tell the truth, I'm not really sure. I mean, I just transferred here, I've got the usual homework, kendo practice, doing what I can for the environment…I just don't know if I can find the time."

"Aw, come on!" she tried encouraging him. "I bet you would do a decent job, and I think there's a good chance you might get the lead. I mean, it won't hurt to try, right? And anyways, why not just do all of your homework and look out for the environment after the rehearsals if you get the part."

He smiled a bit at her. "Maybe." He then got an idea. A crazy one. "Hey, if I do try out, then why don't you?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. She had never acted in her life. Never even had a minor role in a play.

She waved her hands in front of her face frantically., "Oh no! Uh-uh! What if I mess up if I do get the part? What if I make a total fool of myself for the auditions? What if I forget the lines, because of stage fright?"

He tried reassuring her to calm her down. "But if we're both in the play, then we could help each other out if we needed to. I'll have your back, and you have mine. It could be fun for the both of us. Give it a shot. I am."

He wasn't going to let up on this until she did. She sighed in defeat since she couldn't counter-respond. "Ok, I guess if you're there with me."

xxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX XX

After school, the auditions were held. Masaya was the best out of every male, and got the aprt of Romeo. Yay for him!

And ichigo…SHE GOT TO BE JULIET! Yay for her! If it wasn't for Masaya giving her confidence, she would have seriously screwed up BIG time. But she got herself through, and the judges seemed to like her well enough.

They both started heading home. "I can't believe it. I actually got the female lead! Did I get sucked into another world or something?"

He laughed. "No. You're still on planet earth. And you were right." She looked up at him. "If it wasn't for you pushing me into it, I would have given up the part. Thanks for telling me to go for it, Ichigo."

She blushed just a tiny bit, embarrassed. "It was nothing. Just a friend being a friend. Anyways, let's practice hard and give the best performance we can!" she said full of energy.


	22. Chapter 22:Oh boy

It was dinner time. Tonight, the Momomiya's were having yakisoba. One of Ichigo's favorite dinner dishes. Especially when you use bacon instead of pork slices.

Ichigo was cutting the carrots, onions, and lettuce. Mrs. Momomiya was boiling the noodles, and making the seasoning sauce.

When Ichigo wiped her eyes with a nearby hand towel from chopping the onions, she turned her head towards her mom.

"Hey mom, did I tell you? About the auditions that were held for a play?" she asked.

Her mom stopped boiling the noodles, and scooped them all into a large bowl with a ladle. "No, you didn't honey." She then looked up with a gleeful look in her eyes. "What kind of play is it? A comedy? A drama? A holiday special? I love them all!"

Ichigo smiled. At times, she really couldn't help but smile at how funny her mom could be at times. "Actually, it's more of a classic."

Mrs. Momomiya had an intrigued look on her face. "What's the title?"

"We're doing Romeo and Juliet. I'm the female lead." She told her.

When Ichigo came over to dump in the cut up veggies with the noodles to start frying them, her mom wrapped her in a big hug. "That's wonderful, sweetheart! I didn't even know you could act though. You must get ti from me."

Ichigo looked up at her mom and laughed. "Sure mom. I TOTALLY got it from you. I didn't even know I had it in me."

She let go of her daughter and started stirring the ingredients in the frying pan. "So I'm guessing Kisshu will be Romeo?"

Ichigo froze midway back to her station.

Her mom looked back at her after a few seconds of silence. "What's wrong honey? Did something happen?"

Ichigo turned to face her mom. She put a smile on her face as if nothing was wrong. "Well, nothing tragic. You remember Masaya? The boy I was friends with in elementary school? He transferred to my high school, and he's the lead."

Her mom gasped and got happy all over again. "That's wonderful dear. Two good things in one day. And miracles at that! Oh, I can't wait to see you both perform!" Then she looked thoughtful again. "Is Kisshu in the play? Will he still be there, even if he's not?"

"Actually mom, I haven't him around school for a few days. He isn't feeling that well. It's a small fever. He'll be back in at least a week at best. Hopefully anyway." She hated lying to her mom, but she feels like she has no choice, considering their current situation.

Mrs. Momomiya looked worried. "Oh no, I hope he gets well soon. I know! I should send you over to his house with a fruit basket. That should give you an excuse to see him." She winked at her.

Ichigo waved her hands in front of her face. "Really. It's alright mom. His big brother always feeds him vitamin C, and soup and he is in VERY good hands. He'll be back on his feet sooner than you think."

"Well, if you're sure hon. Could you get out the plates and forks? Dinner's just about ready." Her mom asked.

"Oh sure."

She brought the plates and forks over to the stove, and her mom started piling it on each of the three plates. "So Ichigo, do you think it will be okay with Kisshu if you're doing a kissing scene with someone else?"

Ichigo was about to answer when her dad slid into home base. "Excuse me? What did you just say dear?! Our daughter? A kissing scene?! Boy?! No daughter of mine is kissing any boy! Not on my watch! She can date when she's twenty five! And that's final!"

She went over and jabbed his plate into his gut. "Don't be unreasonable dear. It's just a play that Ichigo and her class is doing. Nothing more."

Mr. Momomiya grumbled. "I still don't like it. And anyway, what's this I hear about this Kisshu guy?" He put on a demonic face. "Is he perhaps a boyfriend that you've been sneaking off with behind my back?"

Ichigo turned red, and scared at the same time. "Dad! Calm down! We're not doing anything serious. Just hanging out, no big deal! So stop freaking out on me!"

He set his plate down on the table, and pointed a finger at her. "Now young lady, I want to meet this boy. I also expect a urine sample from him, and no tattoos, no piercings, and if he has even puffed one cigarette or taken a drop of any alcohol, he's out of here!"

Ichigo's mom came up from behind and thumped him on the back of his head. "Dear! You are overreacting. I'm sure enough that we have raised OUR daughter to have good judgment about who she dates."

He looked at his wife and then at Ichigo. "I want you to bring him over for dinner on Friday."

Ichigo started getting frantic. "But Dad-"

He held up his hand to silence her. "No buts! Either I meet him, or you can't see him at all except at school."

She tried to think of an excuse. "Bu-but he's sick. He has a fever."

Her dad narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Then the day after he gets better. Now let's sit down and eat. I'm starved."

Ichigo was emotionally exhausted. "I'm really tired. I think I'll just wrap mine up and put it in the fridge for tomorrow. Night."

Her dad put a glob of yakisoba in his mouth and was stunned it could taste so good. He gulped it down and called out, "Well, this amazing stuff you and your mother made won't taste as good when it's microwaved. Top-notch Ichigo!"

She put her her hands over her face after she tossed herself on the bed. "Ugh! How am I going to pull this off?"

xxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX XX

It was a bright and sunny morning. The sun shone through Kisshu's window onto his face. He groaned and stirred in his bed, not wanting to get up. He put the covers over his head. 'Why can't just for once, it be a cloudy morning?'

Suddenly, the blankets were pulled off uncovering his head. He got up and turned to face his younger brother. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Taruto put his hands on his hips and cut his eyes. "It's noon. You've slept long enough. And anyway, a certain red haired girl is here to see you."

That got his attention.

He scrambled out of his bed, dashing down the stairs, trying to run as fast as he can to the front door before she left.

And then he saw her. The most beautiful sight he had ever beheld.

She saw him, and couldn't help but be a little startled ever since their last encounter.

"Ichigo!" he called running across the room.

"Hey-whoa!" she called out, when she was trapped in yet another bear hug. He whispered into her ruby red hair, "I'm so glad you're back honey. I've missed you so much."

When she finally found her voice, she struggled out of his grip, and got free after a little time passed.

"My dad is freaking out after just finding out yesterday that you and I were…..I mean are together. H-He said that I need to bring you over Friday for dinner." She said that last part meekly, but he still caught it.

He leaned on his doorway and smirked her way. "Sure. This wouldn't be the first time I've dealt with a parent who jumps to conclusions about me. Besides, it should be a little fun to see your dad spaz out."

Ichigo had an annoyed look on her face. "Hey! If you want my dad to like you, you can't push the wrong buttons when it comes to him. Trust me, it isn't safe."

Now he felt like pushing HER buttons. "Awwww, my cute little Ichigo is worried about me! How sweet!" He started lightly pulling her cheeks. "Are woo scared?" he asked in a playful baby voice.

Okay, now her cheeks were seriously red from embarrassment and anger. She pulled his hands off her. "Just come over and don't make me regret ever knowing you for the second time in my life!"

She turned to walk away, then stopped. "Oh, and by the way. I told my mom and dad you had a fever and have been sick for a few days. So if one of them brings that up ro school or something, just tell them that."

He saluted her. "Aye aye captain."

She rolled her eyes and walked the rest of the way back to her house. "I better not regret this."


	23. Chapter 23:Fixed or Broken

Ichigo was pacing around her room, twiddling with her fingers. She was trying to be calm and positive about this, but she's still trying to rack her brain on how to rationalize herself.

"Ok, maybe this'll work. I mean, dinner's at five, and the moon doesn't rise until around eight. That should be plenty of time for him to eat and get home. A-And who knows, he might act like everything's normal and fine between us two. Yeah, everything will be….." Ichigo sighed, "peachy."

Even though she mumbled this to herself a few times, inside she still felt her stomach was in knots. She really wanted to talk to someone to vent, but she couldn't exactly tell any of her fellow mews. On top of that, she DEFINITELY couldn't talk to her parents or Miwa and Moe about it.

"I also hope that my dad doesn't try to kill Kisshu. Or the play me and Masaya are doing is brought up." She said to herself breaking into a cold sweat.

The door bell rang.

She opened her door, and in a flurry, rushed down the stairs to answer. Once the front door was opened, she saw Kisshu dressed in a gray male tunic top, and ripped jeans with black sneakers.

Ichigo cut her eyes. "You decided to come here dressed like that.? That'll sure make an impression."

He only smirked. "Hey, hey, let's not be critical. After all, I'm preparing myself to be given the look of death by your dad, not to mention being asked a load of impossible questions as if my life depended on it."

She folded her arms. "Well, what you're wearing isn't exactly going to have him ease up on you."

His smile got wider. "I know. That's what I'm counting on."

She looked confused.

"You should know after all these years that I like messing with peoples' heads." He concluded.

Mrs. Momomiya appeared behind Ichigo. "Dear, invite him in already. We don't want him to get sick again."

He smiled and took a bow. "No worries Mrs. Momomiya. Usually after you get over something, you feel great afterwards. But it is pretty cold out here." He shivered.

"Well, come in. I've made a delicious dinner tonight. You should leave full and happy by the end of the night." She said leading him inside and to the dining room.

Ichigo was breaking out into a small sweat. 'Hopefully, my mom is exaggerating on him staying to the end of the night.'

When at the table, Ichigo was sitting next to Kisshu, while Ichigo's dad was glaring daggers at him, and his wife sitting right beside him.

'If he even touches my daughter, I'll get my trusty bat and hit his head out of a window like it was a baseball.' Mr. Momomiya thought.

Mrs. Momomiya clapped her hands together. "Okay, so tonight, I decided to make an American dish." She went to the kitchen and brought out a large glass pan with what looked like a casserole filled it, but it wasn't actually casserole. "This is called Three Cheese Penne Florentine. I hope you all like it!"

All three at the table inspected it closer once it was set in the middle. To them, once the smell hit their noses, it smelled appetizing. Mrs. Momomiya scooped a few large spoonfuls onto each of their plates and hers.

Deciding to be polite, Kisshu was the first to try. He lifted up his fork with some on it, and took a bite. Once swallowed, he gave a big smile and a thumbs up. "It's great Mrs. Momomiya! Five stars."

She was very happy to hear that, and the rest thought it was really good as well. During dinner, Mr. Momomiya bombarded him with questions about how far him and Ichigo have gone, which made Ichigo turn reallllly red, and other stuff like if he is loyal, if he will always be there for her when she needs him, if he will protect her, all that stuff.

Surprisingly, it was only seven by the time he ended up on the porch. Ichigo was relieved her dad finally let up and that it wasn't too late for him to get home.

"So, it looks like I hit it off with your mom and dad, despite my appearance tonight." He smirked and cut his eyes at her.

She folded her arms once again and rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, you did good tonight." Then something popped into her head. "Hey, are you coming back to school soon? Because if you are, I have to warn you that the teachers are probably going to let you have it once they see you again."

He scratched his head and sighed. "I'm not sure. Of course, unless," he leaned closer with a sincere look, "you want me to come back."

His face was only a couple inches away from hers, and her cheeks were starting to turn a dark shade of pink. She couldn't help but avoid her eyes from his. "O-of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"You mind looking me straight in the eye and saying that?" he asked in a serious tone.

After a couple seconds, she tried to do as he asked. When she looked directly into his intensifying eyes, her face turned completely red. "Yeah, I want you to come back." She said in a quivering voice. Not exactly quivering, but it sure wasn't steady.

He gave a small smile. "Then I will. So does this mean we're good now?"

Now it was her turn to smile. "Yeah."

He walked away. "Then I'll come back Friday. See ya Ichigo. Let's plan something before, ok? Bye!"

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX XXX

O goodness, I have an ill-divining soul! Methinks I see thee, now thou art below, As one dead in the bottom of a tomb: Either my eyesight fails, or thou look'st pale." Ichigo (Juliet) finished her line.

"And trust me, love, in my eye so do you: Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu, adieu!" Masaya (Romeo) finished his.

The director clapped. "Very good. It's coming along nicely." He looked at all the other cast members. "All right everyone, that's a wrap for today. We'll practice more tomorrow after school, and during gym class. And just a reminder, the next is a dress rehearsal, and it will be the last before we perform."

Everyone left the auditorium, along with Masaya and Ichigo.

"You've really done a good job the last couple of rehearsals, including today Ichigo. You must be studying your lines a lot when you're at home." Masaya said, impressed with her.

She blushed a little. "Thanks. And you're really good at playing Romeo. You give a convincing performance. I just hope we don't choke opening night."

He gave a small laugh. "I'm sure we'll do fine. I have a good feeling."


	24. Chapter 24:Accidental!

Everyone was scrambling around at the café, yet another one of their busiest days ever. Shirogane and Keiichiro decided to post that if you purchase something from Café Mew Mew, you would also get a free milkshake of your choice.

"Here you go miss. One brownie sundae and banana shake." Ichigo set down in front of her customer.

Pudding wheeled over to her table on a unicycle. "Ok, may I present your peanut butter balls and chocolate shake!"

Lettuce was trying to make her way through to her table without spilling anything or bumping into anyone. "Here's your apple pie and vanilla shake sir."

Zakuro just looked plain annoyed. "Here's your stupid fruit tart and strawberry shake. Please tell me there's nothing else you need."

Even Mint was working, mainly because this was another day where all the tables were filled, so she couldn't sit down and have some kind of tea. She sighed once at her table. "Here's your blueberry cheesecake and mango shake. Enjoy." She could really care less.

Ichigo came out of the kitchen, coming out with two more milkshakes in hand. She set one down at two tables on opposite sides of the café.

"Excuse me, but this isn't mine! I ordered a pineapple shake." A lady said.

"I'm sorry. I'll switch them right away!" Ichigo called out. She took the shamrock shake from the nearby table and took it over to the one with the pineapple. She took the pineapple and ran over to the other table, until she collided with Mint carrying a tray with dirty dishes. They both fell and Mint's dishes broke, while Ichigo was wearing the shamrock shake on her uniform.

She looked up at the customer. "I'll go make you another one sir." She got up and went to the locker room. 'Right after I change into my spare uniform!' she thought angrily.

Once out of the dressing room, Mint said to her, "Nice going. Next time watch where you go!"

"I know that already!" Ichigo stuck her tongue out and went to make another shake, and then gave it to him.

"Hello, let me seat you." Lettuce said to someone who just walked in.

Ichigo looked up to see who it was, and it was Masaya.

He turned his head to see her, and boy, was he surprised. "Ichigo? Is that you? I had no idea you worked here!"

She went over with a big smile on her face. "Uh-huh! Welcome to Café Mew Mew! How may I take your order?"

He laughed. He then looked towards Lettuce. "I'd like some chocolate chip cookies to go please."

She bowed. "Right away."

He then turned to Ichigo again. "Truth is, I just got back from kendo practice, and I need to get home and study for tomorrow's algebra test. I figured something to eat would help me stay awake while reviewing."

She nodded her head. "I understand. Any kind of math can be a total snore."

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX X

It was Thursday. Everyone just got done with the last dress rehearsal, and Ichigo and Masaya were still backstage. They hadn't gotten out of their costumes yet like everyone else, because they were still talking to each other about random stuff.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe that either." Ichigo replied back to Masaya about who knows what. "And what about- ah!" She tripped over a wire, and grabbed onto Masaya's medieval shirt before falling down along with her.

"Mppph." Masaya was on top of Ichigo, and their lips accidentally crashed into each other.

Once he pulled away and got off her, they both stared at each other and the backstage was filled with an awkward silence. Both were red, both were embarrassed.

Ichigo tried clearing her throat, so she could apologize. "U-um, s-sorry for bringing you down with me. Your shirt was the nearest thing next to me."

He tried his best to make eye contact with her, wanting to accept her apology straightforward. "I-it's alright Ichigo. It was just an accident after all."

She stood up, still a little shaky from the fall they took. "Well, I'm gonna go get changed."

He got up as well. "Yeah, me too."

xxxxxxXXXXXxxxXXXXXX

'It was just an accident. It's not as if we both planned it. We're just good friends. The same as me being friends with Miwa and Moe. Nothing more than that. I-I'm sure he thinks the same too.' Ichigo tried talking to herself in order to stop her heart from racing.

She was walking to Moe's house. She needed a person other than herself to agree with her.

Once at her door, she knocked since there was no bell. Moe's mom answered it. She smiled down at Ichigo. "Hello, Ichigo. Are you here for Moe?"

Ichigo nodded her head. "Yeah, I was wondering if she could come on a walk with me. I really need to talk to her."

"Let's just hope you don't need her to tutor you. You should know how she hates her classes." Her mom laughed at her own joke.

After her mom went upstairs to get her, Moe came down and took a walk with her ruby red haired best friend. Ichigo told her what happened.

Moe gasped and awed in surpised. "Are you serious? No way!"

Ichigo put her ahnds up and started waving them in front of her face. "Yeah, I know. But it was just an accident like I said!"

Moe chuckled. "Don't worry Ichigo. I'm just teasing you. So anyway, how good a kisser is he? Did he taste like anything?"

Ichigo turned as red as a fire truck. S "I wasn't even focused on that. I was just trying to understand what the heck happened! If it wasn't for that stupid wire, nothing would have gone on in the first place!"

Moe started poking Ichigo with her elbow in Ichigo side. "Aw, come on. You can tell me how good it was. After all, in the play, I am the nurse, and I say you're lovesick, my dear!"

"Hey!"

Moe put her arms in front of her face as a protective shield. "Just kidding! Just kidding!" She put her arms down. "And anyway, if that's how it happened, then I don't really think anybody could have helped it. It's not like you fell on purpose just to kiss him. You already have a boyfriend, and I know you're not the cheating type."

Ichigo smiled at her blonde friend. "Thanks Moe. I really needed to talk to someone."

Drip drip drip. U-oh. It was starting to rain. It's a good thing they were just a few feet away from the docks.

'Oh no!' Ichigo thought in a rush.

"Sorry Moe, but I have to go for a swim! I just really have the urge to!" She ran to the docks and dived into the water.

"What the heck! Ichigo! What do you think you're doing?" Moe yelled to the water. By then, it was pouring like cats and dogs. Moe had to get under a tree until it died out. Good thing it did ten minutes later, ro she would have had to spend the night under that tree.


	25. Chapter 25: Play Date

"Hey, has anyone seen my nurse costume?" Moe asked around.

"Ouch! Would you watch where you're going? I'm trying to rehearse my lines before it starts." Someone said to someone else who accidentally stepped on his foot.

"How much longer until we're on?"

Yep. Today was the day. It was time for everyone backstage to present themselves in Romeo and Juliet. And Ichigo was pretty nervous. Masaya was also a little himself, but for the most part, he was content.

The director then entered from the back door, and clapped his hands together in order to get the cast mates attention. "Alright students. This is the big night. We've all worked and practiced hard. As long as we stay calm and act as if this is just another rehearsal, I'm sure we will all do great, and remember all of our lines. So let's knock them dead tonight."

Everyone started talking again after the director was finished with his pep talk. After Moe found her nurse outfit, everyone was ready. Ichigo was wearing a crisp white nightgown that went down to her ankles. Across the waist and wrists were gold strips circling around. Her cap was also crisp white, and she truly looked like she was from the 1600 or 1700 hundreds.

'Yeah ok. I can SO picture us just doing another rehearsal….only this time a room packed full of people will be watching our every move! No pressure!' she thought to herself.

Masaya looked at her, and saw that she was breaking into a cold sweat. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he said, "Ichigo, don't worry., You'll do great. After all, we've practiced endlessly just for this night."

She smiled at his reassurance. "I know. Thanks Aoyama-kun."

He smiled back. "No problem. Let's give it our all."

xxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Flashback

Ichigo and Kisshu were sitting under a tree, looking up seeing the leaves fall around them and the rest of the park. They also saw kids playing and dads throwing a ball around with their sons.

He looked at Ichigo. "So I saw something that said there was going to be a fireworks show tonight. Wanna go?"

She smiled sadly at him. "Trust me when I say I'd love to, but I can't." He looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a questioning glance. She quickly explained, "Our school is doing a play tonight, and I'm the female lead. So I have to be there by six thirty."

Now imagine a surprised expression on Kisshu's face. "I didn't know you were into acting? Or that you were even good at it."

She laughed. "Neither did I until a friend of mine convinced me. Turns out, they liked me enough, so I and other people have been preparing for the past month and a half."

He gave a toothy grin from ear to ear. "Well, maybe I'll just have to come and see your magnificent performance."

She started getting alarmed. "What do you mean by that? You can't! By night, you turn into a sea monster, don't you?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Honey, that only happens during a full moon. You know, like a werewolf. I think I'll be able to go."

She was still wary. She was afraid that if he saw the kiss scene, he would go into a rampage and try to rip her dear friend, Masaya, apart. She wasn't sure if she should tell him what the play was.

"Do you know who William Shakespeare is?" she asked shakily.

"No." he responded.

She was shocked. 'I thought everyone knew who he was.'

"Well, the play is called Romeo and Juliet, and it's this really boring, sappy, medieval chick flick play."

He scrunched his nose. "Maybe I will pass, but I don't know yet, so I may still come."

She silently sighed in relief.

End of Flashback

The play was almost over. They were in Act 5, and it was nearing to Romeo and Juliets' death.

"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away." Ichigo (Juliet) promised.

The woman besides Ichigo (Juliet) exits from the stage.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make die with a restorative." Ichigo (Juliet) said to her dead lover.

She leans down and kisses him.

"Thy lips are warm." She says after their lips part.

"Lead, boy: which way?" she heard the first watchman coming in this direction.

"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" Ichigo (Juliet) exclaimed.

She snatches Romeo's dagger from his hands.

"This is thy sheath;" Ichigo (Juliet) realizes.

She stabs herself.

"There rust, and let me die." Were Ichigo (Juliet's) final words.

Falls on Romeo's body and dies.

To make the rest of the story quick and brief, the three watchman and page search for the two and find them dead and bury them, grieving the two deceased lovers.

Once the curtain came down, everyone in the audience stood up and applauded as hard as they could. It truly was a wonderful and moving performance. William Shakespeare sure knew his stuff when it came to it.

"You did great, Ichigo! Just like I knew you would." Masaya congratulated her.

Ichigo was very proud of herself that she could pull it off. "You too Aoyama-kun! You were amazing on stage. The audience was completely captivated by how well it went!"

He laughed. "Yeah. Who knows, maybe we'e all destined to be great actors one day." He joked.

She shook her head. "No thanks. I think I'll stick to something else, whatever that is."

The director came up behind Masaya. "Just to let you know, I've told the rest of the cast that there will be a celebration party for the cast and crew. It will be on Monday during study hall." He left.

Ichigo went to her dressing room to get out of her costume and into her normal clothes: a light blue tank top with lacy white straps, a knee-length denim skirt, and sneakers. Oh, and not to forget to put her hair back into two high ponytails again.

Once she entered her room, she turned her back to the door to close it, and once the door clicked, someone grabbed her from behind and shoved her up against the wall by the shoulders. There, she saw Kisshu, eyes filled with fury.

"K-Kisshu!" she cried, frightened by his sudden appearance.

"I had no idea that I would see you kissing another guy! What the heck were you thinking signing up for this play? You should have known I would be upset about it!" he yelled, but not too loudly so no one else would hear them.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you, really. I was just doing to take my mind off what happened when we were still mad at each other, and I thought i-it would pass some time since I didn't really have anything else to do." She gave an honest answer.

He still didn't like what he saw. "What do you mean by that crap?! That day at the park, I was just trying to reason with you! But you wouldn't listen, and you ran off. And now, when I think that everything is okay between us, you go and do this! Is that the real reason why you didn't want me to come? Because you knew that I would act like this? Did you think I would go on a rampage after I saw you kiss him and tear him apart on stage? You should have known I would obviously get upset over this. Play or not!"

She was on the brink of tears, but was starting to get angry herself. "Like I said, I didn't do this to hurt you, and yes, I had a feeling that if you came tonight, you would get upset, and I was right, because of how you're acting right now! And besides, Aoyama is just a childhood friend of mine that I haven't seen since we were just kids! That's all we are."

He let go of her. He was still angry, but was a little ashamed of himself. But that doesn't mean he's still not feeling a little hurt. "Whatever. Listen, I need to be alone right now. Maybe I'll see you. Bye."

He left out the door, with a stunned Ichigo still inside. After a minute, she recomposed herself, and changed.

When at home, she was greeted by her dad. "Hey sweetheart. You did great on stage. Except for that last scene with you and…" His face tightened, and there was dark purplish aura surrounding him, "him."

Then the mom entered the room. "Honey, you did great tonight! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks mom and dad. But I'm really tired. Can we talk more tomorrow?"

"Sure Ichigo. Sleep tight." Her mom said.

She went upstairs, got into her pajamas, and laid on her bed. During the night, Ichigo was shaking like she had no blankets and was out in the middle of a cold winter night, tears brimming her eyes as she slept.


	26. Chapter 26:That's why and how

"She hasn't said a word ever since this morning. I wonder what's wrong?" Moe whispered to Miwa at the lunch table.

It was lunchtime, and Ichigo was sitting across from Miwa and Moe in the classroom. She had been really quiet and hasn't said a word so far for the day.

Miwa tapped Ichigo on the shoulder. "Earth to Ichigo, are you in there?"

Ichigo looked up from her leftover yakisoba bento with a blank look on her face. "Oh, hey Miwa. Hey Moe. What are you guys doing at my house?"

They looked at their friend as if she just ran into Yasu."Uh, Ichigo, we're at school having lunch. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Ichigo shook her head getting out of the trance. "Oh, uh, no. Everything's great! I just didn't get enough sleep yesterday night. I was up real late talking to Aoyama on the phone. Yeah, my dad finally had to come at two in the morning just to take the phone from my hand, and threaten him that if he didn't stop talking to me in the middle of the night, he'd come over with his best golf club! Hahahaha!"

"Wow, you guys must have talked about everything you could think of. I mean, you did say it's been ages since you last saw each other. Must be nice seeing an old childhood friend again, huh." Moe said dreamily.

Ichigo did her best to smile. "Yep. It sure is." She stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go up to the roof for some fresh air. I hate being cooped up inside for so long." She took off.

While walking up the stairs, Ichigo sighed in relief that she could make up something believable so fast. "I hate lying to Miwa and Moe, but what will they do or say if I tell them that me and my psycho jealous ex-boyfriend were having an intense fight in my dressing room after Friday's show?"

She opened the door to the roof, and when she lifted up her head, she could see Masaya out of the corner of her eye, staring up at the sky. He turned his head hearing the door open. "Oh, hey Ichigo. Did you come up for some air too?"

She got into a panicked frozen state. 'Oh great! I came up here to be alone, and of all people, it has to be him who Kisshu got some flipped out over. Although, I guess it isn't his fault in the first place. He doesn't even know who Kisshu is.'

She then walked up and stood right beside him, head on the railing. She had a wistful look in her eyes which Masaysa noticed. "Ichigo, is something the matter?"

She looked up at him. "Well, it's just that after the play, I bumped into my ex-boyfriend, and he was furious about seeing me kiss you on stage, even though it was just pretend. I'm surprised with how he acted, he didn't bring the auditorium down."

He looked very worried. "Is there anything I can do? Maybe I should go talk to the guy."

"What!? No! If you come within ten feet of him, he'll pounce! Trust me. You don't wanna go anywhere near him. And neither do I at this point." She said, feeling like she is going to shed a couple tears.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of that to happen. There must be something I can do to make him see it was no big deal. It WAS just a play after all." Masaya tried to reason.

"That's what I told him, but he didn't care. And he was just about to come back to school, until he saw Friday's performance. I wish he wouldn't of come." She said, even more depressed. She looked down at her bracelet. "I just wish he would try to understand." She whispered to herself.

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX X

"Kisshu, you do realize that if you don't go back to school very soon, your grades will start to slip dramatically, and you may have to repeat the grade." Pai advised.

Kisshu rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I give a rip about some education? I couldn't care any less. The only reason I went was because I didn't really have any plans at the time, other to be with Ichigo. But now…" He started sounding angry after he said her name.

Pai sighed in frustration. "As your older brother, I advise you to start being more wise AND rash about your decisions AND behavior towards people. You sometimes look at things the wrong way without even giving antone a chance to explain themselves."

Kisshu jumped up. "Oh, so now you're on her side?!"

He held up his hand. "I'm not on anyone's side. I just wiah for you to think things out before making haste."

"Thanks for your wondrous wisdom, but I have teachers who lecture me, and I don't need you to start being one of them You're a technician, remember?" He went out the door.

Pai Put two of his fingers between his eyes. "Why do I even bother?"

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX xxxxxXXXXXXX

It was midnight. Everyone was sound asleep in the Ikiatashi household. That is until Kisshu started having a vision. "What? Where am I?"

While asleep, he dreamed about the time he and Ichigo were out on their first official date. Back at the diner. But it was before they had even arrived. Instead, of seeing them there, a mysterious figure dressed in a black coat, sunglasses, and hat came in.

A waitress came to his table. "Hello. What would you like to order?"

"Just plain coffee. Black." He answered.

She scribbled it down. "Alright. I'll be right with you."

Then came in Ichigo and Kisshu. They sat down in the next table.

"Huh? Just why the heck am I remembering this?" he asked himself.

The two got their menus, as Kisshu was teasing Ichigo as usual, and her getting angry and flustered about it. Ten minutes later, their orders came.

"I'll be right back." Ichigo had to sue the bathroom.

So did Kisshu. So after she went in the girls', he went straight to the boys'.

Kisshu squinted his eyes to see if what he was seeing is correct. "Wait, what's that weird guy doing stopping at our table?"

The dark man stood up, and went to their table. With no one looking, he got out a small tube filled with red liquid that was as thyick as ketchup.

The man lifted up the top bun of Kisshu's burger, and poured the ketchup like liquid onto it, then set the bun down on top of it again.

Kisshu was now getting suspicious. "What did he do to my food? What is that stuff?"

Ichigo and Kisshu both came out, and sat down to start eating. Later on, after they finished talking and eating, hey both headed home after he took Ichigo to her house first.

Then the memory spede to Kisshu at night tossing and turning in his bed, in pain. He then started to transform.

Kisshu gasped. "What the-! Was that guy the reason why I'm like this?" He put his hands on himself. Then he woke up to the bright morning sunlight.

He remembered everything he saw in his vision vividly. He was now trembling, seething with anger. "So that's how. That's why."


	27. Chapter 27:I'm coming for you

It was snowing. Only a week before Christmas came. It was only last month that the play ended. At this moment, Ichigo was looking outside her bedroom window, thinking about what had happened ever since she became a mermaid, and if she hadn't been, along with Kisshu not being a sea subordinate for an evil sea king.

She sighed. "Will things ever go back to normal?"

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it mom!" Ichigo shouted.

She ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Miwa and Moe standing there. "Hey Ichigo. You ready to go Christmas shopping?"

She forgot she had made plans today with her friends. Ichigo rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "Oh wow, I nearly forgot. Hang on a sec, k guys."

She bolted up the stairs and came down in the next minute. "Okay, ready. Let's get going!" Maybe this would cheer her up.

xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Like Ichigo was doing, Kisshu was also staring outside his window. He couldn't help but feel a little bad for what he said and how he acted towards his beloved Ichigo after reflecting.

He gripped his hands tighter. 'If it wasn't for Deep Blue turning us into these freaks, none of this would have ever happened.'

Taruto came in the room. His door was open, so technically, it wasn't really intruding. "Hey Kisshu, what are you doing? You've been holed up in your room for the past few days. You need to get out more."

Kisshu turned to see his younger brother. "Beat ti. I'm thinking of a way to reverse what's happened to us."

Taruto looked confused. "What do you mean? If you're talking about our mutation, I don't think there si a way."

"I think there is! Maybe if we confront deep Blue on the matter, knowing him, he'll probably tell us in his arrogant way that it's useless, and he'll tell us there is a cure, but he'll never let us have it." Kisshu stated.

Taruto rolled his eyes. "Okay well, even if we did all three of us against just him, I have a feeling that he'd still be too powerful for us to handle."

"We'll see about that. I'm going to find out next week when the moon rises." He promised.

xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX

"Haha, no way! She actually said that to him!" Moe laughed.

The girls were coming home from shopping. Ichigo had started saving up her money ever since the first day of December, so she could get a present for everyone close to her.

For Moe, Miwa and herself, she gotten a set of snowflake necklaces. For Masaya, she got him a dark purple scarf with his name stitched on it that she was going to do herself (with her mom's help. And for her mom and dad, I really don't know. As for Kisshu…there's a chance she may have gotten him something.

Ichigo held up her hand and waved. "See ya in school guys! I gotta go home and wrap all of these."

Moe got closer and pretended to look in the bag. "Can't I at least take a peek or have a hint at what you got me?" she asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"No way! You'll have to wait like everyone else." That was her final word on the subject.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXX X

It was night. Kisshu and the other two had already turned into mutant sharks like always. As the three headed for the docks, Kisshu had one thought in mind that repeated over and over in his head. 'Deep Blue, let's settle this once and for all…'

Uh-oh.


	28. Chapter 28:Defiant Face-Off

Once in sight, Kisshu and his brothers landed in front of Deep Blue on the underwater surface, Pai and Tart bowing in respect, while Kisshu was standing up straight, looking Deep Blue dead in the eye.

Deep Blue was appalled by this. "Why do you not bow before me? Have you forgotten that you are to show respect in my presence?"

Kisshu clenched his fists. "I show no respect to someone who has turned me into this without my say in the matter."

Deep Blue was definitely not pleased with his subordinates' behavior. "Pai, Tart, you may rise and leave me and Kisshu. I must have a word with him alone."

They stood and Pai was about to object. "But sire-"

Deep Blue held up his hand in order to quiet him. "That will be enough. Now go."

Pai bowed his head. "As you wish."

Him and Tart left.

Deep Blue turned his attention back on Kisshu. "What is the meaning of this sudden insubordination?"

Kisshu was as unphased as ever by his master. "I finally know why me and my brothers have been turned into these creatures." He pointed his finger accusingly at Deep Blue. "It is all because of you!"

Deep Blue smirked and raised a brow. "What is your proof for this accusation?"

I had a vision last night that showed me how it all happened. Because my food was covered in some sort of red liquid. And you obviously did the same thing to Taruto and Pai. I won't forgive you for what you have done to us!" Kisshu yelled.

Deep Blue stood up. He then went to Kisshu and grabbed his chin roughly. "Even if what you say is true, it doesn't matter. I'm the one who is in control of you and the other two. I am the one with the power. And I am the one who will not be defied." He then went to his pocket, and took out a vial. "If you truly wish to go back to your original genetics, then you must win this cure in a fight against me." Deep Blue challenged.

Then without warning, a glass dome was circling around them. The ground they were standing on was rising, taking them above water.

Deep Blue was dead serious and so was Kisshu. He was more determined than ever to get that bottle if that's what it took. He drew his sais.

"I will accept your challenge." He got into a fighting stance. "And I will win!" He charged towards his opponent.

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Ichigo shivered and gasped. The plate she was carrying away from her table dropped.

The other four heard the crash and came to Ichigo.

"Yet another plate dropped. I swear, I think you were born with butterfingers." Said Mint.

All Ichigo could do was have a spaced out look in her eye and kept shivering a little.

Zakuro noticed this. She placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigo, is something wrong?"

Ichigo snapped out of her trance and looked up to see Zakuro standing right in front of her. She shook her head. "N-no, nothing's wrong. I guess I just got a chill up my spine. I don't know why though." She got that worried look on her face again.

Zakuro took her hand away. "Do you think something happened? Maybe that's what you're feeling. It sometimes happens to people."

"I'm not sure. Maybe…..But what could it be?" she wondered out loud.

xxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kisshu was on his hands and knees. He was exhausted from using every bit of his strength, and blood was running down the side of his cheek that had been deeply cut by Deep Blue, his opponent.

Deep Blue went towards his fallen opponent to give another blow. He grabbed him by the hair, and tossed him to a side of the dome they were fighting in. Once Kisshu hit the side of it, it started to crack, and finally broke, sending him and the water pouring out, along with some more of Kisshu's blood.

He barely managed to swim to the surface. Once on land, he started to try to breathe again, and was coughing up blood from so much bodily damage. Kisshu was in bad shape, and Deep Blue barely hardly had a scratch on him. The most he had was a scrape from a near hit of one of Kisshu's blades.

"Are you through with humiliating yourself, weak one?" Deep Blue tauntingly asked.

Kisshu was still trying to catch his breath. He gritted in his teeth in utter frustration. He couldn't stand being defeated at such high stakes. 'Why do I have to be so weak? Have I always been like this?!' He thought to himself.

Once his lungs were full of air again, he shakingly stood up and turned to face his master again. He raised one of his swords again. "I will not give up this fight until I bring you to your knees. There is too much at stake to give up so easily just because I have a few scratches. You can't break me. I WILL defeat you!" he cried.

Deep Blue gave a loud, maniacal laugh. "You must be joking! Do you still not see the difference in power there is? No matter how many times you come at me, I will never lose. The odds are in my favor, and always will be! You have no possible chance of coming out of this alive if you keep continuing!"

As if out of thin air, Deep Blue was starting to burst into flames. "AAaaaaauuuugghhh!" he cried out in sheer, agonizing pain.

Surprised, both Kisshu and Deep Blue, once the flames died down, looked to see that Ichigo and the others had arrived at the scene.


	29. Chapter 29: It's over!

Comenaci minna! Demo I couldn't think of a decent battle between Ichigo, Kisshu and Deep Blue. So I'll just say that they defeated him with a combined attack, and victory was theirs. :P

"Ow!" Kisshu cried.

Pai was just finished with wrapping Kisshu's arm in a cast. "You're very lucky that you only got a broken arm since you were up against our former leader." He looked at his hand. "And thank goodness we are spared of this wretched transformation."

Kisshu growled. "Yeah, I think we're all glad that it's finally over. And by the way, if I had just gotten a little more time, I would have defeated him all on my own!"

WHACK! "Ouch!" Kisshu cried out. He looked down at the floor and saqw a loaf of bread as hard as a rock was thrown. He looked around. "Who did that?"

Zakuro cleaned off her hands. "If it wasn't for Ichigo and her instincts telling her something was wrong, you would have ended up dead on the spot had we not come."

Kisshu rubbed the back of his head and smiled. He looked at Ichigo who was having an unknown argument with Shirogane. "Yeah, I guess you're right on that one. But seriously, I have enough bruises and broken bones, and I don't need a crushed skull to go with it!"

Ichigo came out of the kitchen and hugged Kisshu from behind. "This sure has been a hectic few months. I say we celebrate by going to the movies. Kisshu and his brothers are paying!"

"Wait, what!" the three cried.

Pudding jumped of her unicycle. "Sounds great! I wanna go see Brave!"

Mint nodded. "Well, if they're treating."

All three Ikisatashis' thought, "Why us?"

Kisshu pulled Ichigo aside and said, "What do you think you're doing putting me and my brothers in a situation like this?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Relax. While they're in noe theater, we'll be in another. You'll have me all to yourself."

He smiled. "We better get going then. We have a lot to catch up on."

And so off they went. Happy ending for everyone. Especially when Pudding was clinging to Taruto the whole time.


End file.
